


Racers and Royals

by GoldenS0422



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Formula One, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), F/M, Formula 1, Modern Era, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Despite being both a single mother and the Queen of Naboo, Padmé Naberrie seems to be handling her duties quite well. Anakin Skywalker, who's a successful Formula One driver and Padmé's ex-girlfriend, is living the dream on the top of the mountain. However, both of them are about to experience the curveball of their lives when the twins, Luke and Leia, want to meet their father for the first time on their 5th birthday.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 34
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! I'd just like to point out that I will perhaps be posting one chapter a day (seen as I've already done numerous chapters). However, enjoy the first four chapters!  
> \- Golden (15/08/20)

“MOMMY! MOMMY!”, two familiar voices were trying to wake her up, but Padmé still wanted to sleep. Yesterday was a horrible day for her with all those meetings. As the Queen of Naboo, she has gotten used to meetings, but the meetings from yesterday have gone horribly wrong, and she wished she could just sleep away forever although the few things stopping her from giving up was the fact that she had a duty to her country and, more importantly, her children.

Padmé rubbed her eyes as they slowly fluttered open. The first thing she saw were her two beloved children, Luke and Leia, sat right next to her, trying to wake her up. She weakly smiled at them.

“How did you two get here?”, she said, her voice still sounding sleepy and husky.

“I tried to get them to stay, but they were…overpowering me. My deepest apologies, Your Majesty,” one of her handmaidens, Sabé, explained from behind them, and Padmé let out a quiet laugh.

“Oh, don’t bother, Sabé, it’s alright. You may go now, I can handle these two for a short while. Please just notify me if I have any upcoming meeting,” Padmé dismissed Sabé, and Sabé nodded just before walking out of the room.

“YAY!”, Luke and Leia exclaimed upon hearing Padmé say she can stay with them for a bit, and Padmé smiled. These two rascals were really the only things Padmé genuinely enjoyed as queen, even though she’d be more of a mother on that regard. It was extremely difficult for her to take care of her children who didn’t even have a father. Well, biologically, they did have one, of course, but they never met him though they had been dying to do so.

Well, who is their father anyway? Their father just so happened to be the Formula One driver known as Anakin Skywalker. Anakin and Padmé (who was still a princess back then) were secret lovers for around a year or two. They were long-distance, but it somehow worked for them especially as distant relationships were normal for both Anakin and Padmé. Of course, they first met in person at a party. After the final race of the season, namely the Naboo Grand Prix, Anakin and Padmé met up in secret at the palace. It was extremely hard for Anakin to get inside without being seen, but with the guidance of Padmé, he was able to do it. The two also had taken in a few drinks beforehand.

The next day, Anakin was discovered and was kicked out of the palace although he was hoping he left the castle on his own accord. A few days afterwards, Padmé discovered she was pregnant. Unfortunately, she had no way of contacting Anakin as her personal phone and landline was replaced the day before by order of her parents who barely supported her life as a mother, but Padmé decided not to speak of it. She once considered using social media as a way to get connected to him, but she decided she wouldn’t try using social media to get to him unless they were together as it would be quite unusual for the Queen of Naboo to show up in someone’s DMs.

Her kids’ birthday was also just around the corner, and their biggest wish was to meet their father. Every time either Luke or Leia would ask about the whereabouts of him, she’d always reply with him being off at work, but she knew she couldn’t hold the lie for long before her kids would eventually learn that, if their father really was at work, then he’d be right here inside the palace.

Since Anakin was a F1 driver, it wasn’t uncommon to see him on television. Padmé was somewhat able to keep up with his races, and she’d often watch replays of his races on YouTube if she couldn’t watch the race live on television which was quite often. Her kids’ birthday came two days after the Naboo Grand Prix which was where she intended to make contact with Anakin. It was extremely hard for her to put together free time to do it, but she was going to do it for the kids.

“Come on, you two, let’s go and get your toys,” Padmé took their hands and led them to their playroom. “Did you two break any of them while I was gone?”

“No, mommy, we were good yesterday!”, Luke exclaimed happily, and Padmé seemed unconvinced.

“Luke’s right, mommy, we were good!”, Padmé chuckled.

“Okay, alright, you win,” Padmé conceded.

____________________

_“Skywalker is gonna go on to retake the lead of the Drivers’ Championship, and after starting from the pitlane, he wins the Brazilian Grand Prix!”_

Anakin smiled smugly at the television which was showing a replay of last race before turning it off shortly after. His most recent race is definitely going to be the best race of his career. He crashed out in qualifying which meant he had to start from the pitlane, and after exiting the pitlane in 16th place (as four drivers crashed out at the start of the race), he only went up from there. Rain entering mid-race caused absolute chaos throughout the field, and Anakin was one step of everyone else in the rain and won the race from the pitlane.

“I still can’t believe you won that, Skyguy,” Ahsoka, her physiotherapist and great friend, said in a rather surprised tone as she was giving Anakin a soothing massage. “I knew that Mercedes was fast, but I never thought it could bring you to a race win from starting in the pitlane.”

“I still can’t believe it either.”

“So, you’ve still got two more races to go. You have a 10-point lead ahead of Lewis, so all you really need to do is finish ahead of him to make sure you’ll be set up well for the final race.”

“You do realize I can win the championship by next race, right?”, Anakin looked behind him. “I mean, I do have a 10-point lead, which makes it quite possible.”

“Yep, but I’m not gonna bet that’ll happen,” Anakin nodded slowly. “I don’t think it’ll happen unless Lewis happens to get extremely unlucky. I mean, you know Lewis. Scoring a Top 5 is gonna be a walk in the park for him.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.”

“I’m still surprised you weren’t overtaken. Those tires were dead, man.”

“Blame my defensive driving and skill in the wet,” Anakin smirked, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “It’s state-of-the-art if you ask me.”

“Don’t get cocky, Skyguy.”

“Come on, Snips, don’t I get to celebrate this victory?”

“You already celebrated on the podium.”

“Whatever.”

“Wait, wait, I forgot that next race was the last race,” Anakin chuckled.

“I thought you weren’t gonna remember. I was just playing with you, Snips,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

____________________

Padmé sat down with Luke and Leia who were playing with toy blocks. Those were one of their favorite toys although it would probably come second to the large dollhouse they had gotten for their 4th birthday, and Padmé herself liked the dollhouse. Padmé, Luke, and Leia were all trying to build shapes as that was their favorite thing to do with them.

These were one of those rare occasions that Padmé had free time to have fun with her children. Being both a queen and a single mother at the same time was simply asking for struggles. Sure, Padmé had her handmaidens, but she always feared Luke and Leia would get to know her handmaidens more than her. However, those were one of the many sacrifices that she had to make to be an efficient ruler. She wished she could have more of these.

Most of her time would be spent on meetings with the government (i.e. the parliament) and nobles, and none of them were really enjoyable. If anything, those meetings just made her day worse. She, of course, had political advisors as well, but if anything, they did anything but advise. She absolutely hated it when they’d try to get her personal life (which wasn’t much) involved with her royal life, and those happened a lot.

“What shape is this?”, Padmé asked the two as she pointed to blocks which were arranged in such a way that would resemble an octagon. Luke and Leia began counting the sides with their point finger

“Heptagon!”, Luke answered, and Padmé shook her head with a small smile. She was surprised as this would often be a walk in the park for Luke and Leia especially as five year olds who spend a lot of their time playing with toys and learning things.

“No, Lukey, try again,” Luke frowned as he began counting again.

“Octagon!”, Leia answered, and Padmé smiled and nodded.

“There you go, Leia!”

“Ha, I beat you again!”, Leia boasted towards Luke.

“Ugh,” Luke crossed his arms.

“Now, now, you two, don’t argue. Mommy doesn’t get to spend a lot of time with you two, and I don’t want to see you two fighting while I spend it, okay?”, Luke and Leia grudgingly nodded. “Good, now let’s try another shape.”

Padmé formed the shape of a nonagon.

“What shape’s this?”

“Decagon!”, Leia answered relatively quickly, and Padmé shook her head.

“No, try again.”

“Nonagon!”, Luke answered just before Leia answered again, and Padmé nodded.

“Good job, Luke!”, Leia groaned.

____________________

Anakin and Ahsoka were on their way to the private jet which was set for Naboo International Airport. They were nearing the end of their itinerary as they would stay at an inn up until two days after the race before they would head back to the factory before parting ways and heading home. Anakin didn’t have much waiting for him at home except for his mother, Shmi, and his former babysitter and dear friend, Obi-Wan Ben Kenobi. Ahsoka and Anakin were already friends before Ahsoka was taken under Anakin’s wing, so Ahsoka resided in Anakin’s house.

“So, Snips, you ready for the final race of the season?”, Anakin said excitedly.

“I think you should be asking yourself that question, Skyguy,” she retorted. “I’m not the one risking my life out on the track.”

“You really just wanna get home, don’t you?”, Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, Snips, we’re almost there,” he assured her.

Anakin and Ahsoka got off the cab and made their way through the airport. Of course, there were a few people who would try and get close to Anakin, so Ahsoka would get them to cut it off. It didn’t take long before the two were making their way inside the private jet. Inside were a few other drivers and workers, but Anakin and Ahsoka decided to sit back and relax for the first few minutes of the flight.

“Finally, some peace and quiet,” Anakin sighed in relaxation as he sat back.

“Agreed,” Ahsoka imitated Anakin. “Peace and quiet.”

“Well, not really. In a few minutes from now, some of these guys are probably gonna start playing some videogame,” Anakin predicted, and Ahsoka nodded.

“Do you wanna play with them?”, she said with a teasing tone.

“You’re saying that like I’m a 5 year old,” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“You’re a 5 year old who can race,” Ahsoka quipped.

“And, what would you be? My babysitter?”, he scoffed.

“Perhaps.”


	2. Chapter 2

“That would not be necessary, Chancellor,” Padmé said.

“I speak for the majority of the Parliament when I say that this bill would benefit us greatly,” Chancellor Palpatine seemed insistent.

“Well, if the Parliament all agrees to this, then I don’t seem to have a choice but to let it go, or are you asking for me to influence members of the Parliament?”, Padmé asked, raising an eyebrow.

“The latter, Your Majesty,” he answered.

“Chancellor, if majority of the Parliament already agree to the bill brought up, then why can’t you simply pull through with it?”, Padmé began sounding annoyed.

“Those who disagree with it are voicing their opinion quite loudly.”

Padmé sighed, “That’s democracy for you, Chancellor.”

“But-“

“Not everyone will agree with you, but democracy is a popularity contest. The most votes win, Chancellor. That’s how it works.”

“This is why you should’ve kept the Chancellor in power of the Parliament!”, Palpatine hissed.

“Might I remind you of why the concept of democracy has been implemented into the Parliament? Might I remind you why you had become Chancellor? Because the last one abused power!”, Padmé grumbled. “Besides, I am very much against the idea of the other Lords simply acting as political advisors.”

“I understand,” Palpatine conceded.

“Back to the topic…Where were we? Your bickering made me forget, Chancellor.”

“The bill that prohibits any foreigners from becoming King Consort?”, he answered dryly.

“I’m surprised that people still disagree to that. It must be difficult,” Padmé smirked.

“So, would you agree to influence?”

“No, but you may yourself. However, I do highly recommend that your influencing takes into account the interests of the Naboo and not of your own,” Padmé reminded.

“Very well, Your Majesty. I shall be going now if I may,” Palpatine tidied his clothing.

“Dismissed,” Palpatine left the room, and Padmé sighed in relief.

____________________

Anakin and Ahsoka were now only a few minutes off of Naboo International Airport. Anakin was asleep for most of the flight whereas Ahsoka usually spent most of her time using her phone. His snoring was a bit annoying, but it wasn’t that bad. Since Ahsoka realized they were almost there, she decided to wake up Anakin. Anakin’s eyes slowly fluttered open as Ahsoka kept bugging him until he was eventually fully awake.

“Good morning, Skyguy,” Ahsoka greeted dryly.

“Good morning, Snips,” Anakin’s voice was still quite husky from sleep.

“We’re almost there.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Anakin replied as he looked out of the window to reveal the lovely sunrise. He smiled a bit as he stretched his arms.

“Was I the last one to wake up?”

Ahsoka scoffed, “You were the only one who slept.”

“What?”, Anakin’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, you were.”

“I don’t think so,” Anakin rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, the jet touched down and parked up.

____________________

After a stressful day, Padmé decided to drop by her parents, Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie. She couldn’t drop by them much nowadays as she’d often either spend time doing queen things or mother things, but she would occasionally drop by and see them if she had a horrible day. She’d also go and see them if they wanted to see her for dinner which didn’t happen much.

“Ah, Padmé, how are you, dear?”, Ruwee asked as Padmé burst into the room.

“Not that good. Normally, I’m numb to stress now, but the stress is just horrible today,” Padmé groaned. “Palpatine’s whining again, but I have to give him time knowing everyone’s going to start complaining if I just get rid of him.”

“What was he talking about?”, Jobal asked. “Another bill?”

“Yes, he wants to prohibit foreigners from being able to become a King Consort,” Padmé answered.

“I’m surprised there are people who are disagreeing with that. Is that why he’s complaining? Because there are disagreements?”, Ruwee asked, and Padmé nodded.

“Yes, he really hates that I’ve stripped some power from the Chancellor position, but I’m not planning on doing what he asks anytime soon. I don’t intend on turning Lords into political advisors.”

“I’m glad you won’t, dear,” Jobal smiled. “I think you made the right decision on giving the Parliament more power.”

“Thanks, ma. Anyway, how’s Sola?”, Padmé asked.

“Oh, she’s alright. We just talked to her earlier, and she’s been enjoying the time off with her family. I do take some pride in helping her decide where to spend the vacation,” Ruwee smirked, and Padmé giggled for the first time that day.

“How’re Luke and Leia? We haven’t seen them much,” Jobal asked Padmé, and Padmé turned to her.

“Well, they’ve been fine so far. I think the handmaidens are enjoying the fact that they get to spend time with those two,” Jobal laughed quietly. “I’m sure the kids love the handmaidens.”

“I’m surprised the kids don’t confuse you with your handmaidens. You and the handmaidens look quite alike,” Ruwee pointed out.

“Well, the kids come from an intelligent mother,” Padmé smiled smugly, and Ruwee and Jobal laughed good-naturedly.

____________________

It was Wednesday, two days before Free Practice 1. Anakin and Ahsoka got out of the jet with the other passengers, and after getting through immigration, picking up luggage, and making it past the arrival gate, the two slowed to a halt to discuss their whereabouts with their luggage in hand.

“So, where do we go, Snips?”, Anakin asked as he looked into his phone. “I don’t know, really.”

“Scroll back a bit, and it says we should meet them at Section 3A,” Ahsoka spoke while scrolling through her phone.

“Parking lot?”, Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

“Where else?”

“Good point,” Anakin and Ahsoka walked to the parking lot and headed for Section 3A. They had a bit of a difficult time finding which van the person they had to meet were at, but they eventually knew when said people stepped out of the van and waved their hands in the air to get their attention. Anakin and Ahsoka sauntered to the van and placed their luggage inside before going inside themselves.

“So, the drive to the inn shouldn’t take too long,” the driver said. “But, just sit back and relax.”

“ETA?”, Ahsoka asked.

“Uh, thirteen minutes, but it may be a bit longer depending on the traffic,” the driver answered. “Traffic isn’t unusual here.”

“Okay.”

“Snips, don’t you have some candy?”, Anakin asked.

“Yeah, why? Want one?”

“Yeah.”

“Too bad, you’re not getting it,” Anakin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“You suck,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes before grudgingly placing one on his lap, so Anakin opened it and ate it. However, he got bored at some point and decided to call his mother.

_ANAKIN: Hello._

_SHMI: Hey, Ani, how are you?_

_ANAKIN: Just got on the van, and we’re on our way to the inn._

_SHMI: How long ‘til you get there?_

_ANAKIN: We left a few minutes ago, so I’d say five more minutes._

_SHMI: I saw your last race._

_ANAKIN: Yeah, it was quite impressive._

_SHMI: Well, great job, Ani. I’ll be honest, I didn’t see that coming._

_ANAKIN: Heh, thanks, mum._

_SHMI: Is Ahsoka with you?_

_ANAKIN: Yeah. Do you want to speak with her?_

_SHMI: Yeeep._

_Anakin hands the phone to Ahsoka._

_AHSOKA: Hi._

_SHMI: Ahsoka! How are you?_

_AHSOKA: I’m doing great at babysitting Anakin, don’t worry._

_ANAKIN: Ugh…_

_SHMI: Hehehe…_

_AHSOKA: In all seriousness, I’m alright. The flight was rather relaxing._

_SHMI: That’s good to hear, dear._

_AHSOKA: What about you?_

_SHMI: Enjoying Anakin’s house, so I’m alright. Anyway, I’ve got to go now. Miss you two, bye._

_AHSOKA: Bye._

_ANAKIN: Bye!_

The call ended, and Ahsoka handed the phone back to Anakin. By the time the call ended, they were now entering the inn.

____________________

The twins were taking their nap, and Padmé had some time to herself. Her mind drifted to random thoughts until she eventually remembered about the birthday. The twins wanted to meet their father, and luckily, the final race on the calendar is the Naboo Grand Prix, which happens Sunday afternoon. Padmé decided to talk to one of her handmaidens, Dormé, about her schedule that day.

“Dormé,” Padmé called for her attention.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Could you check my schedule on Sunday? When am I free?”, Dormé decided to check before coming up with an answer a minute later.

“You’ll be free starting from 1:00 PM up until early Monday.”

“That’s good news. How far are we from Theed Racing Circuit?”

“Not far, it’s around a six-minute drive. You aren’t planning to go to the race, are you?”

“It’s for the twins’ birthday. I want to plan a meeting with a certain someone.”

“Ah, I see. Surely, you’re bringing security detail, right?”

“Of course, I will, Dormé. I’ll be figuratively killed out there if I don’t.”

“Do you want me to mark you as busy for the afternoon on Sunday?”

“Yes, please do.”

“Okay,” Dormé then did as Padmé asked. “All done, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you,” Padmé then left the room to check on the twins.

For the remainder of the day, Padmé just relaxed. She had no more meetings for the rest of the day, and now, she just decided to spend time with the twins. Plus, she had a great plan for the twins’ birthday. Everything was somehow coming together, falling in all the right places, and the whole thing was laid out in front of her very eyes. Things were looking up for Padmé.

However, something that she didn’t give thought to was Anakin. Sure, she knew she was going to see him again, but she didn’t fully understand her thoughts on him. She definitely still liked him, but did she still love him? Padmé had no reason not to keep loving Anakin. After all, Anakin had only become a better person ever since the last time they saw each other.

The bigger question was if he still loved her. He probably wouldn’t because it’s likely he tried to call her after the two split up, but she wouldn’t be able to answer. Regardless, she had to try. She’s the Queen of Naboo; she’s gone through much worse.

Part of her wanted Anakin Skywalker back. She loved him dearly. She loved him so, so dearly. He loved her dearly. He loved her so, so dearly as well. They loved each other so dearly, so would one last try hurt?


	3. Chapter 3

It was race day, and Anakin had so much pressure on his shoulders right now. He qualified a rather lousy 5th place as opposed to Lewis who pulled it out of the hat and scored pole position. Nobody rooting for him seemed very happy about it, and Anakin was practically beating himself up for it. However, he couldn’t give up as he still did have the championship lead (leading by 10 points).

If Lewis Hamilton would win the race without scoring the fastest, Anakin would need to finish either 2nd place or 3rd place with fastest lap. If Anakin finished 3rd without fastest lap, he would tie Lewis for points but would lose the championship as Lewis would have more wins. Scoring the fastest lap would earn him one point as long as he finished inside the Top 10 (out of 20 drivers), and it may very well decide if Anakin will win the championship or not.

Meanwhile, Anakin still had some free time and what better way to spend it than talk to his championship rival.

“Hey, man,” Lewis called his attention, and Anakin turned around, leaving Ahsoka to walk to the garage on her own.

“Oh, Lewis, hey,” Anakin paused for a moment as Lewis approached him. “Need anything?”

“Nah, not really. Just want to say good luck out there. I’ll be honest, I was thinking you’d qualify like 3rd or something, but eh, everyone has their bad days,” Lewis patted Anakin’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re right. Good luck to you as well,” Anakin gave a small thumbs up before catching up to Ahsoka who was headed for the garage. “You may need it!”

Anakin caught up to Ahsoka. Ahsoka was carrying his helmet, balaclava, and racing suit with her as she almost always does. It was around thirty minutes until “double time” wherein everyone would be expected to be at the garages preparing the cars, and all the drivers would be expected to be putting on their gear and be climbing into the cockpits by that time. Anakin and Ahsoka entered the garage. Ahsoka left Anakin’s race gear on a chair whereas Anakin interacted with his race engineer, Matt.

“So, there may be some rain today, probably by the last quadrant of the race,” Matt pointed out as he pointed to a small screen showing the weather.

“Would that change up the strategy?”, Anakin crossed his arms as he looked at the telemetry and data.

“We’ll still be sticking to Strategy C, so we’ll end the race on the harder compound. We shouldn’t reach intermediate conditions today,” Matt explained, and Anakin nodded. “You’ll finish on the Hards just in case the rain does come, so it’ll be easy for you to stay in the temperature window.”

“Got it, so do I push on the first set?”

“Not really, we want you to make the first set last long, so the final set doesn’t have to go for that long. If worse comes to worse, the championship could be decided by the fastest lap, and you need your final set to be in good condition to do that.”

“Yeah, good point. Have you dealt with the blistering issues?”, Anakin asked.

“Yes, the crew dealt with it yesterday. I’ll just give you some extra tips in the actual race.”

“Okay, so is that good?”

“Yep, you should probably put your gear on now.”

“Alright.”

Anakin sauntered to his gear that Ahsoka left on the chair before walking off to a private area to put his race gear on. He was both excited and nervous for today’s race. This was his third shot at a title, and if he won, that would make him a two-time World Drivers’ Champion. He remembered how he had lost the championship last year, and it was because he was crashed out by a driver he was trying to lap (he still didn’t forgive said driver).

He did have better luck two years ago, however. He won his first championship in a three-way battle for the title. The second-place man in the championship had a mechanical failure early on in the race (Anakin was third-place man). It was a small gap between him and the first-place man, Lewis, and the gap was small enough to give him the championship win by winning the race and scoring fastest lap ahead of Lewis who finished in second place.

Around twenty-five minutes later, Anakin was about to climb into the cockpit until Ahsoka grabbed his attention.

“Hey, Skyguy, good luck out there. You can do this,” Ahsoka high-fived Anakin.

“Thanks, Snips. I mean, wishing someone good luck is bad luck, but whatever.”

“Then, I take it back.”

“That makes it even worse,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes before heading back to her seat.

“Whatever,” Ahsoka groaned.

____________________

The crew servicing his car on the grid began moving to the side of the track with the rest as the formation lap was about to begin. The lights turned green, and the field began getting off the line one-by-one.

After going around, the field parked up on their respective grid slots again for the main race to begin. Anakin had his eyes set on the starting lights set up over the field.

Five red lights came on before lights out, and the entire grid soared off the line. It was a long run into the first turn, and Anakin was slipstreaming behind the Ferrari ahead of him to try and jump into 4th place. However, after the Ferrari braked early into the first turn, Anakin had to brake early himself, causing him to lose a place to the Ferrari who was behind him. Anakin fell into 6th place by the exit of the first turn.

Next was a series of turns in the first sector, and Anakin was side-by-side with the fifth-place man. Anakin braked later into the next heavy braking zone to regain fifth place. All the while, Lewis was still cruising in first place without any pressure from the second-place driver as he was almost a second ahead of him.

____________________

As the laps passed, Lewis was running away with the race. He was challenged by the Red Bull driver in second place for a few laps until said driver made a mistake which made him lose much time. Anakin was now jostling with the lead Ferrari driver, Charles Leclerc, for third place. Right now, the fastest lap belonged to the fifth-place man, and Anakin was going to lose the championship if he came in third without fastest lap.

As Anakin and Charles round the final turn, Anakin is much closer to him than he was on the previous lap. The Ferrari’s rear wing gets larger and larger as Anakin closes in until he pulls alongside the Ferrari. The roar of the crowd can be heard vaguely against the roaring engines. Once they make it into Turn 1, Anakin brakes later, and he clears the Ferrari driver with a good margin by the exit of the turn.

On the next lap, Anakin dived into the pits for the one and only time. He stopped inside the box, and he was lifted up by the jackmen as his old tires were removed and replaced with newer, harder tires. Anakin was in and out of the pit box well under three seconds.

____________________

Leclerc came back at Anakin later in the race, but Anakin was able to shake him off.

_< TEAM RADIO>_

_ANAKIN: How far ahead is Lewis?_

_MATT: 30 seconds, you won’t catch him._

_ANAKIN: What about second place?_

_MATT: 17 seconds._

_ANAKIN: Crud, fastest lap?_

_MATT: It’s a 1:19.65._

_ANAKIN: Alright, I’m going after it._

With two laps remaining and a good gap between him and Leclerc, Anakin began pushing for the fastest lap. The rain that Matt predicted earlier never came.

Anakin was flying through the track on the penultimate lap. He was fastest on the first and second sector, but he used the wrong line on the last corner, causing him to produce a lap time of 1:19.73. Anakin groaned upon learning his time, but he was a bit lucky as his line on the last corner gave him a good exit onto the straight.

Anakin was flying yet again on the very last lap. Lewis had done everything he needed to do and produced a lap time of exactly 1:19.6. Anakin was under much more pressure upon learning this, but he kept his cool. As he rounded the final corner, he produced a lap time of 1:18.7 which not only broke the track record, but also won him the championship.

_< TEAM RADIO>_

_ANAKIN: Did I get it!? Did I get it!?_

_MATT: You beat Lewis’ time by three tenths, so yes, you’ve done it, mate! Two-time World Champion!_

_ANAKIN: WOOOO! YEAH! THANK YOU, GUYS! THANK YOU!_

_MATT: That was all you, man! That was all you!_

_ANAKIN: AH, COME ON, MATT! BE PROUD OF YOURSELF, AT LEAST A LITTLE!_

_MATT: Hehe, alright, alright. Also, you got someone here who wants to talk to ya._

_ANAKIN: Who is it?_

_AHSOKA: WOOO! CONGRATS, SKYGUY!_

_ANAKIN: HAHAA! SNIPS! YEAH, WE DID IT! TWO TIMES! TWO TIMES!_

_AHSOKA: TWO TIMES, INDEED!_

_< TEAM RADIO>_

After going a lap around the track, Anakin and the other drivers drove back into the pits. The 1st place board that Lewis would be expected to park in front of was moved to the side to make room for the World Champion board that Anakin would find himself behind. Once Anakin climbed out of the cockpit, he pumped his fist before enthusiastically jumping off the car and running to his crew behind the barriers to celebrate. He then found a way to get past the barriers, and he hugged Ahsoka tightly as they celebrated.

When he went back, Lewis came and pound-hugged him.

“Congrats, man,” he said as he patted his shoulder.

“Thanks.”

Later, Anakin and the rest of his crew gathered around to take a picture with Anakin’s trophy, and now, Anakin couldn’t let go of his championship trophy. He was now a two-time World Drivers’ Champion. Earning one championship was extremely hard, let alone earning two of them. However, he has ascended the mountain, and he’s placed his name on the record books yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late in the afternoon now, and the sun was beginning to set. Anakin, who was still carrying his trophy, was walking with Ahsoka as the two prepared to leave the track. That was until the two of them saw someone walking towards them with a large amount of bodyguards. It didn’t take long for Anakin to know who that was.

“Is that the…Queen?”, Ahsoka asked Anakin, who looked like a deer caught in headlights just like her.

“Y-yeah,” Anakin was very much flustered as all the memories of him and Padmé kicked in. “What is she doing here? Media’s gonna be all over this.”

“S-she’s definitely here for u-us. Did we do something bad?”, Ahsoka seemed nervous now.

“Not if I remember,” Anakin answered as Padmé and her bodyguards came closer and closer.

“Y-Your Majesty,” Anakin shyly greeted as he looked down, avoiding eye contact as Ahsoka slowly stepped backwards.

“Anakin,” Padmé replied confidently. “It’s been quite a while.”

“Y-yes, it has.”

“Hey, don’t worry, I don’t bite. There’s no need to feel nervous,” she assured him. “After all, I still very much remember who you are and who _we_ were,” Anakin felt a slight shiver as Padmé spoke of _them_.

“So, what do you need?”, Anakin began regaining his confidence. “Is it something personal or formal?”

“Personal,” Padmé answered. “In fact, it’s about the twins.”

“Ah, Prince Luke and Princess Leia, those are two lovely twins,” Anakin sounded both formal and genuine. “Although I haven’t heard anything about their father. I would’ve thought the Prince Consort’s name would be out by now.”

“Oh, no worries, I’m looking at their father right now,” Padmé smirked as she moved away from her bodyguards.

“W-what?”, Anakin’s eyes widened. He was in downright shock. “I-I’m their f-father?”

Padmé slowly nodded, and Anakin has never been more shocked in his life.

“A few days after _that_ night, I soon found out I was pregnant, but my parents took away my phone, so I couldn’t call you, Ani,” Anakin savored how his nickname came out of her mouth. It was something he forgot he loved so much.

“S-so, what are you h-here for?”

“I’m not asking you back. It’s just that…the twins’ birthday is in two days, and their dying wish is to meet their father. I was just barely able to satisfy them on their 4th birthday with some gifts, but now, I don’t see how that’ll happen. They just want to see their father. I’m not forcing you, but…I was just hoping you could do it for the twins. I know that simply seeing them would…be a commitment, so I can give you time to think about this,” Padmé explained to him.

“C-can we talk tomorrow? That is if you’d let me in the palace.”

“I can authorize your entry, and we can talk about it.”

“W-what time then?”

“Mm, 1:00 to 2:00 PM. That’s my free time.”

“A-alright, then.”

“Also, I recommend you keep this a secret, or at least only tell it to people whom you know won’t just spill it out to social media. I don’t want social media erupting about our old times,” Padmé suggested.

“Alright, alright, I understand,” Anakin nodded. “I’ll…see you tomorrow then?”

“Yes, also, congratulations on the championship,” she replied with a genuine smile. “Oh, one more thing, when you’re at the parking booth to the palace, tell them you’re here for a personal meeting with Her Majesty, the Queen.”

“Alright, thanks,” Anakin said as Padmé and her bodyguards walked away. Anakin then turned around to Ahsoka who was watching intently behind him.

“What the hell was that about!?”, Ahsoka spluttered

“Uh, nothing,” Anakin lied though his lying was quite obvious, and Ahsoka was obviously unconvinced.

“Oh, yeah?”, Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay, let me tell you the whole story: Me and Padmé used to be lovers around- what? Six years ago? We met at a party. It was rather long-distance, but long-distance relationships were not uncommon for us two, so we somehow made it work. Not long after the Naboo Grand Prix a few years ago, I snuck into the palace with her help, and we, you know, had that. The next day, which was when I was going to leave, I was discovered and kicked out of the palace. I never got to talk to her again. Little did I know that _that_ night was something that would change her life forever,” Anakin explained.

“So, what are you trying to imply here?”, Ahsoka asked in the calmest way possible.

“That Prince Luke and Princess Leia are my children, and it’s their birthday in two days and their dying wish is to meet their father, so I should meet them!”, Anakin blurted out, and Ahsoka was just as shocked as Anakin was earlier. Anakin panted.

“Oh, my god,” Ahsoka placed a hand on her forehead. “So, are you telling me that…I’m talking to the rightful Prince of…something?”

“Not really, I would have to…be married to her if that’s the case. On another note, _don’t_ talk about this to anyone. Otherwise, you’re done for,” Anakin warned her.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ahsoka nodded. “Still, do you know how hard this is to take in? I mean, you’re the Queen’s former secret lover. My God, Skyguy, I knew you were unpredictable, but I didn’t know it was that much. You’re going to be the death of me one day,” Ahsoka sighed as Anakin chuckled a bit.

“I’m gonna meet her again tomorrow at the palace at, uh, 1:00 PM, so yeah.”

“Don’t you need permission to go inside if you don’t work there?”

“Yes, and she’ll grant me that.”

“Ah, I see,” Ahsoka nodded. “Well, try not to get yourself killed, I guess.”

“I’ll try my best,” he chuckled.

____________________

“You’re inviting Skywalker back?”, Ruwee asked, sounding very skeptical.

“I know you two hate him, so you’ll be glad to hear that I only really want him to show up for a day or two for the twins’ birthday,” Padmé answered. “We’re not exactly in much of a position to get back together. After all, he is a racing driver who goes to over twenty countries in a year, and I’m a queen who spends almost my entire time running this kingdom.”

“Oh, Padmé, dear, it’s not that we hate him. We’re just a bit skeptical is all. After all, we haven’t seen him in a long while, so while he may have become a worse person, he may have also become a better person. Regardless, we’re not really in a position to stop you if you end up together with him again. After all, you are the queen now,” Jobal explained.

“Yes, but you two are still my parents, and I still wish for your blessing,” Padmé reminded. “Perhaps I don’t need it, but I want it.”

“Well, dear, you two aren’t exactly getting in a relationship, are you? Maybe you should come look for my guidance when you two do get back together,” Ruwee pointed out, and he sounded quite annoyed.

“Ruwee, honey, at least be a bit open. You never know, perhaps that Skywalker has changed quite a fair bit for the better. Besides, we’re quite lucky that our Padmé is still here seeking our guidance and blessing,” Jobal scolded Ruwee. “Normally, Padmé would simply marry if she finds ‘the one,’ but here she is asking for our help.”

“I don’t know. I’m still just very skeptical about this. At the end of the day, if him and Padmé marry each other, he’ll become Prince Consort although I don’t see him quite suitable. I mean, I don’t even know if he can handle himself properly in front of press.”

Padmé sighed, “Pa, I think you’re really getting ahead of yourself. I’m simply talking about him showing up for the twins’ birthday, not marriage. Besides, he’s a successful racing driver, it’s normal for him to face the press. Plus, not many were immediately ready to become a royal when they entered the royal family due to marriage; they all had to go through some sort of formal etiquette training.”

“I guess you’re right,” Ruwee conceded.

____________________

It was early in the evening, and Padmé spent the rest of the day playing with her soon-to-be five year old twins. She wanted to see if they had actually forgotten about their own birthday though she simply reminded them of it if they had.

“Are you two excited for your birthday? It’s coming in two days!”, Padmé exclaimed.

“YES! YES! YES!”, Luke and Leia babbled. “Mommy, remember what we wanted for our gift?”, Luke asked.

“To see daddy?”, Padmé raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, will we see him?”

“It’s a surprise, Lukey, so you won’t know until the birthday,” Padmé pointed out.

“Aww,” Luke and Leia immediately saddened.

“Pwease, can you tell us?”, Leia pouted.

“We promise we’ll be good,” Luke added.

“No, it wouldn’t be a surprise then,” Padmé shook her head slowly. “On another note, who wants dinner?”

“ME! ME! ME!”, Luke and Leia exclaimed as they closed up to Padmé, wanting to come with her to the dining room. Padmé then led them there, and they ate dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day before the twins’ birthday. Anakin drove up to the parking booth which would lead to a parking lot which would lead to the palace proper. He decided to wear formal clothes for obvious reasons. He was a bit nervous that he’d say the wrong words as he had that feeling that, if he changed up one word from ‘Personal Meeting with Her Majesty, the Queen,’ he’d be arrested, accused of treason or whatever then executed. In all honesty, though, he probably would.

There was a line waiting by the booth gate, and when he lined up, he was the fifth in line to enter. He waited for around a minute or two until it was his turn.

“Reason of entry?”, the operator asked.

“Personal meeting with Her Majesty, the Queen,” Anakin recited his expected answer.

“And, your name?”

“Anakin Skywalker.”

The operator typed his name into his terminal, and whatever came up, it was something that would let Anakin inside the gate.

“Alright, you’re good,” the operator said before opening the gate for him. “Oh, also, take this guest card. If someone asks for a card, show this to them.”

Anakin took the card and realized that it was a VIP Guest card, but he tried not to bask in importance, “Thank you.”

Anakin drove off to the parking lot which was mostly full. There was a section of the parking lot which had barely any cars, but he learned that parking in spots without many cars runs the risk of someone stealing it. Hence, Anakin decided to park in a crowded section of the parking lot. It was a bit hard to get out with the cars being bunched together, but Anakin eventually got out of his car without hitting anything.

He sauntered to the palace, through the gigantic gates that were opened, and through the large doors. There were also security scattered everywhere as was expected, and they all either looked like Secret Service or Riot Police. As Anakin made his way through the large doors, he was almost surprised by the transition from the breezy winds of the outdoors to the cool air-conditioning of the indoors.

He decided to take in the beautiful sight for a moment until someone who seemingly looked like Padmé approached him (although he did know it wasn’t her).

“You must be Anakin Skywalker,” she presumed.

“Yes, that’s me,” he confirmed.

“Come with me, please.”

She led him down a hallway, and he looked to see numerous paintings of historic events in Naboo before passing through another hallway which contained paintings of the royal family and their ancestors. Anakin walked much slower than that Padmé look-a-like as he wanted to check out the paintings. She then opened two large doors for Anakin to enter, and it led to what appeared to be a waiting room.

“Please wait here,” she told him, and Anakin nodded as he made himself comfortable on the couch. “Her Majesty will be with you shortly.”

“Okay, alright,” he replied as the Padmé look-a-like, who happened to be one of the queen’s handmaidens, walked out of the room and onto another room he hadn’t been in.

Around three minutes later, a woman who was undoubtedly Padmé entered the room, and Anakin got up and performed a small nod as a sign of respect. “Your Majesty,” he greeted, and Padmé rolled her eyes. Anakin looked a bit confused as to why she did.

“Anakin, you don’t need to do that, at least not when in private. You’re still in my ‘personal circle’ even after not seeing you for around five or six years,” Padmé pointed out, and Anakin sat back down onto the couch.

“Someone might be watching us,” Anakin glanced around the room.

“Well, there’s no camera here, and I can guarantee you nobody’s eavesdropping on our conversation here, so you’re alright,” Padmé assured him. “Anyway, I guess we should get down to business then as I have less than an hour until I have to get back to work.”

“Right, of course.”

Padmé decided to take a seat next to him, and as the two made eye contact, Anakin was yet again flustered by her gorgeousness. He blushed slightly.

“Well, we’re here to talk about the twins’ birthday, right?”, Anakin asked, and Padmé nodded. “Just making sure.”

“Anyway, the kids, Luke and Leia, really just want to meet their father. That’s all they’re really asking for. If you’re going to show up tomorrow, I recommend it be around this time: 1 to 2 PM as after lunch would be best. No offense, but I don’t know how I can bring you to have lunch with us, so that’s why I want you to come afterwards,” Padmé explained.

“Oh, I don’t mind not being at lunch. I can show up.”

“That’s good news.”

“Should I give them presents or something?”, Anakin asked.

“Oh, uh, they’d consider your presence a present itself, no pun intended,” Anakin chuckled. “However, if you want to, sure, but try not to spoil them.”

“I’ll try my best,” Anakin winked, and Padmé rolled her eyes.

“We should have a way to contact each other. Not just local, but also worldwide. I’ll admit, I want to talk to you more.”

“Me, too, so something like Messenger?”, Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I could make an account without it being named after me, so I don’t get called a fake account or get spammed with friend requests.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Padmé took a pen and a small paper and began writing the name of the Messenger account she’ll make along with her personal number, and Anakin grabbed another small paper and borrowed her pen to write his own number and Facebook account. Anakin felt some sort of relief with the idea that he’ll be able to talk to her again. _Did he really miss her that badly? Was the thought of wanting her back an idea that lingered in the back of his mind for the longest time? Is he considering what he’ll be getting himself into if he got back in a relationship with her?_

“Okay, all done,” Anakin handed the pen back, and the two of them exchanged papers.

“I’m so glad we can talk to each other again,” Padmé smiled at him softly, and it was the smile that Anakin loved the most. His cheeks warmed up, and he knew very well he was blushing. “I’ve missed you, you know?”

“I guess I feel the same.”

Padmé shrugged, “Six years, and I still find myself in love with you.”

Anakin was rather shocked, “Y-you…still love me?”. He also learned he was still in love with her.

“Yes, Ani,” Anakin shivered at the mention of her old nickname for him. “I still love you. _What about you?_ ”

Anakin slowly nodded before the both of them stood up, and Padmé cupped his face and pulled him in for a long, soothing kiss as she placed her left hand on his chest and wrapped her right arm around his neck. Anakin then wrapped his arms around her waist as Padmé smiled for a short moment. She sighed happily as they kept their lips locked, remembering how good their kisses were and how lovely his lips felt.

As they slowly pulled out, their eyes fluttered open, and their warm red cheeks were more than obvious now. The two looked at each other for a moment before Anakin burst out with a giggle, causing Padmé to giggle as well as the two grinned at each other like idiots. It was like their first kiss, and the wall of nostalgia hit the two of them like a train.

“I don’t remember you being this…well-built,” Padmé caressed his chest which she always considered to be her favorite part of his body.

“I don’t remember you being this regal, Your Majesty,” Anakin quipped and examined her clothing, and Padmé smirked.

Anakin and Padmé kept chatting for roughly five more minutes before Padmé left. Anakin asked Padmé about the VIP Guest card, and she said that he could use it any time he wanted to enter as it was essentially an entry card that was assigned to him by the Queen, Padmé, herself. Of course, it had its limitations, but it was still something he loved to have. Padmé also told him to make sure not to lose it. He also learned that only Padmé or security could revoke the card from him. Padmé could revoke it whenever she chooses to whereas security could only revoke it if Anakin had caused some sort of mess in the palace.

Anakin gave her a cheeky kiss on the nose before the two of them parted ways, and Anakin had a smile glued to his face.

____________________

It was around 4PM the same day, and Director Qui-Gon Jinn of Naboo Royal Security and Intelligence (NRSI) was still hard at work in the palace when one of his agents have spotted something on the camera feeds.

“Sir, you might want to take a look at this,” a female agent said.

“What is it?”, Director Jinn asked.

“It’s footage from the northern side of the palace, just outside the parking lot. We may have found someone on our hitlist,” she zoomed in on footage from around a minute ago and increased the resolution.

“That could well be Jango Fett, can you run it through the facial recognition?”, he asked, and she nodded before scanning it. _MATCH_ , it said as the picture of Jango Fett showed.

“Well, we have that.”

“Has he done anything other than simply walk past?”

“No, but we should still be watchful, sir.”

“Indeed, how about you log his appearance?”

“Understood,” she began typing into the computer to log the occurance. “Speaking of appearance, I remember you wanting to know if a certain ‘Anakin Skywalker’ made an appearance in the palace. Well, he has showed up in the palace a few hours ago as a VIP Guest.”

“Alright, yes, I’ve kept note of that.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So, you’re going back to the palace again tomorrow?”, Ahsoka asked.

“Yes, I am,” Anakin nodded. “I’m also thinking about a gift if at all possible.”

“Damn, wish I could come with you. The twins are really cute also.”

“Yeah, they are, I do make good children,” Anakin smirked.

Ahsoka sighed, “For once, you’re right, Skyguy.”

He sneered, “I’m always right.”

Ahsoka shook her head, “Nuh-uh.”

“Don’t you sass me, Snips, or I’m firing you,” Anakin warned.

“You can’t fire me. You love me,” she smirked. “Search your feelings, Skyguy, you know it to be true.”

“Yeah, I guess so. I mean, not exactly in a romantic way, but still, yeah I guess I do love y-“

“Okay, okay, try not to ramble here,” Ahsoka interrupted. “You get the point.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright.”

“So, what time are you leaving?”, Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

“After lunch though I think I’ll have early lunch, so I can get there on time.”

“Don’t you have to go through some sort of process to get inside?”

“Oh, no, Padmé gave me this…VIP Guest card that I can just show to get access,” he boasted as he pulled out the card and showed it to her. “Cool, huh?”

“Weird flex, but okay, Skyguy,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “I think you’ve done enough flexing for one day.”

“Why is that so?”

“You’re just gonna find another thing to flex about tomorrow. Next thing you know, you’re gonna tell me you’re now named ‘Anakin Naberrie: Prince of Theed’,” Anakin scoffed.

“Like that’ll ever happen. There’s no way I’m going to become a royal of some kind.”

“You never know, Skyguy. Being the secret lover of a royal tends to lead to…a lot of things.”

“Whatever you say, Snips,” Anakin rolled his eyes, but on the inside, he was rather smug. “God, you just can’t shut up sometimes,” Ahsoka snorted and laughed.

____________________

_ANAKIN: Er, hello?_

_PADME: Oh, Anakin, hey._

_ANAKIN: I kinda just have a question._

_PADME: What is it?_

_ANAKIN: Do the kids like to press buttons? You know, just press and press?_

_PADME: Yeah, they love it. I mean, they can control it now that they’re five, but they still love it._

_ANAKIN: Ooh, alright, thanks, angel._

_PADME: No problem._

_ANAKIN: Bye._

_PADME: M’kay, bye, Ani._

____________________

Anakin was back in the waiting room where he waited for Padmé yesterday. He had his present wrapped up and placed neatly right next to him on the couch. He was lightly tapping his toes in nervousness. He was led there by one of her handmaidens, but he’s quite sure Padmé will be the one to come inside and bring him to the twins. Right now, he was thinking of what he’d say to the twins when he first sees them. Ever since waking up, that was the only thing he could think of. He could barely bring his mind to think of something else, no matter what he tried.

After waiting for a good seven minutes, the doors behind him opened to reveal Padmé wearing a long whiteish dress, definitely not something she wore often as it didn’t look as regal as the other clothes she would wear. She looked absolutely gorgeous (assuming she doesn’t always). Anakin also wasn’t going to let down on his clothing. He still wore formal clothing although it kept a small sense of casualness, and it was one of those clothing that Padmé liked.

“Oh, angel, you look lovely,” he placed his hands on her shoulders as he examined her.

“Only the best for you and my children,” she smirked pridefully.

“I kind of forgot how good it felt for you to love me,” Anakin pouted. “Care to remind me?”

“With pleasure,” she pouted back before wrapping her arms around Anakin’s neck as she brought his head down to kiss him deeply before unwrapping one of her arms and placing the hand on his chest. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist as Padmé sighed happily. As Anakin tightened his hug, they drove their kiss deeper before eventually slowly pulling out. Unlike yesterday where they grinned rather stupidly, Padmé smirked devilishly.

“Now, we have a birthday to attend,” she whispered softly into his ear. “So, let’s go.”

Anakin grabbed his present and the rest of his stuff and followed Padmé. After going through a rather large amount of rooms and hallways, Anakin soon found himself in the room adjacent to Padmé’s bedroom. Padmé told him that she’ll enter the room first, and when she shuts the door, he would wait behind the door with his present and all and simply wait for Padmé to open it. She also told him to let the twins figure out who he was as they’ll likely figure out in short time.

The doors opened to reveal two children sat on the floor by the bed. They were just staring at him for a moment before the boy, Luke, gasped.

“Daddy?”, Luke looked up at Anakin, and Anakin smiled and nodded.

“That’s me,” he answered quite confidently, shooting a quick glance at Padmé who was smiling at him.

“DADDY!”, Luke and Leia exclaimed and ran to him, and Anakin knelt down to their level as the twins hugged him.

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Luke sounded like he was crying though Anakin checked to see, and he was not, he was simply so happy. “We’ve been wishing to see you for a looooong time.”

“Well, seems like someone got their wish,” Anakin smiled at Luke then Leia. He then looked up to see Padmé’s parents sat on the bed. Ruwee was looking at him with a bit of a grim face whereas Jobal was smiling. Anakin still wasn’t happy about what Ruwee did to him, namely kick him out. Sure, he really did deserve it, but that didn’t mean he would like it. Ruwee didn’t seem to like him either, but both of them were able to hold it in.

“Anyway, I have a gift for you two,” Anakin said excitedly.

“A gift?”, Leia seemed surprised.

“Yep, but you two have to share it, okay?”, the twins vigorously nodded.

“Good, here you go,” Anakin handed the wrapped present, and the twins began ripping the wrapping paper. When the wrapping paper was all gone, it revealed a carton box, and the twins opened it to reveal a steering wheel from Anakin’s F1 car from last year, and as Anakin smiled to the delight of the twins, Padmé was quite surprised as she easily knew what that wheel was.

“Ani, i-is that a real racing wheel?”

“Yep,” Anakin answered casually. “It’s from last season.”

“H-how much are one of those?”, Padmé asked nervously as Luke and Leia began pressing buttons on the wheel. Anakin got up before answering.

“Nothing much, around 50,000 credits,” he answered casually. “Don’t tell the kids though,” he stage-whispered.

“Wow, w-where’d you get it?”

“Secret, but it was last year anyway, so it’s not like I just stole it from this year’s car.”

Padmé scoffed, “You stole it from last year’s car then.” Anakin shrugged with a sly smirk.

“So, did you two like daddy’s present?”, Padmé asked Luke and Leia who were playing with the steering wheel.

“We love it, mommy. Thank you!”, Luke exclaimed, and Padmé shook her head.

“Don’t thank me, thank your daddy.”

“Thank you, daddy!”, Luke and Leia exclaimed as they looked to Anakin.

“This is so cool!”, Leia took the wheel from Luke.

“Hey! Give it back!”, Luke began tugging on the wheel.

“No!”, Leia tugged against him.

“Hey!”, Padmé barked. “What did daddy say?”

“Share the gift,” Luke and Leia replied before Anakin spoke up.

“You know, I didn’t have a brother nor a sister at all, and you know how I felt? A bit lonely, to say the least. As much as your brother or sister may be a bit annoying, they’re your best friend, your partner, and you’re gonna spend most of your life with them. If you want them to be nice to you, you have to be nice to them, and remember, you’re very lucky to have each other,” Anakin explained, and Luke and Leia looked to one another apologetically.

“Sorry, Leia,” Luke apologized.

“I’m sorry, too, Luke,” Leia reached in and hugged Luke.

“You’re great at this, Ani,” Padmé whispered to Anakin.

“Racing isn’t the only thing I’m great at, angel,” Anakin smiled smugly.

“I love it when you call me that,” she cooed softly into his ear.

“It’s a good thing you’ll be hearing it a lot more,” he quipped.

“Mm, yes, it really is.”

____________________

A good few minutes later, Anakin was leaving. Before that though, he and Padmé had a chat outside the room the twins were at earlier.

“Ani, could we talk for a bit?”

“Yeah? Is it something bad?”

“No, no, not at all.”

“Well, what’s it about then?”

“It’s about…us. I mean, do you want us to try again? Yesterday, when we saw each other for the first time in years, I immediately knew I was still in love with you, and I soon learned you were still in love with me as well, so I was wondering if you would like to try again. I miss you, Ani. I really do,” she sighed as she looked at him. “I just want to give us one last shot, just one more time.”

“It’ll be tough, but sure, we can try again. As Queen, you’d definitely have more freedom now, and I can book a flight back to Naboo as I do have free time before Christmas comes around. We could perhaps go out on a date. Sure, paparazzi will be all over us, but it is kind of inevitable with you being the Queen of Naboo and me being an international racing driver who just won the championship.”

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s a yes,” Anakin answered as Padmé lunged at him with a kiss, and the two were lucky to not be seen.

When the two pulled out, Anakin said, “We were lucky not to be seen.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s alright, at least you’re a good kisser,” Padmé giggled. “If you weren’t, I’d be pretty mad about that.”

“Anyway, I’ll tell my parents about it at some point, but today, I’ll just celebrate with the twins.”

“Alright, well, I’ll see you then. Let’s just keep chatting on the phone.”

“Yeah, okay,” Padmé seemed a bit saddened. “See you.”

“Bye, angel.”

Anakin then left the palace, and things were getting better now.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin and Ahsoka were now on the flight back to the team factory and back home to his house. Anakin still had a grin that could not be taken off his face knowing he and Padmé were back together and would try one more time. He absolutely loved it, and he was glad they could take to each other again. Anakin was sat next to a sleeping Ahsoka on the jet when he got a message from Padmé as he was trying to sleep as it was evening.

_PADME: Goodnight, my Ani <3_

Anakin sighed happily before putting the phone back as he drifted off to sleep. He was definitely going to have a good dream tonight.

____________________

Anakin and Ahsoka had just gotten back home, and Shmi and Obi-Wan were both there to greet them.

“Hello, there,” Obi-Wan greeted the two of them.

“Obi-Wan!”, Anakin exclaimed before the three of them hugged.

“Let me join in on that!”, Shmi shouted before joining in on the hug. “I missed you two!”

“We missed you two, too,” Anakin and Ahsoka said at the same time.

“It has indeed been a while,” Obi-Wan murmured before the four pulled out of the hug. “Now, how about you two get your stuff and get inside?”

“With pleasure, my friend,” Anakin smiled before getting his stuff and going back inside his house. “Let’s go, Snips.”

“Yes, sir!”, she mock saluted.

____________________

“Well, Anakin, I forgot to congratulate you on the championship,” Obi-Wan sat down on the couch. “Two times is not bad.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “’Not bad’ is quite the understatement.”

“I guess so,” Obi-Wan sighed. “I guess so.”

“What? No ‘that was amazing, Anakin’?”

“That was amazing, Anakin,” he said dryly, and Anakin chuckled.

“I’m planning something.”

“What is it? A vacation? I could really use one.”

“You’re in luck, it is. I’m still gonna talk to mom about it.”

“Where would it be?”, Obi-Wan asked.

“Uh, Naboo.”

“Theed?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t that where you raced in? Haven’t you seen it already? Wouldn’t you have seen it already?”

“Yes, but I want to go back there because there are some tourist sites that I missed, and it’s great for a vacation,” he lied about why he wanted to go there. “It’d be a nice thing to do before Christmas.”

“Hmm, yes, it really would,” Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “I assume you’re inviting me if it pulls through?”

“Of course, I will,” Anakin patted his shoulder. “Now, if you’d excuse me, I want to talk to mum about this.”

____________________

“Ah, Chancellor Palpatine, welcome,” Padmé greeted with a forced smile before Palpatine sat down in front of him with a formal smile on his face.

“Your Majesty,” he replied.

“So, what is it you have for me today, Chancellor?”, she raised an eyebrow.

“Normally, I wouldn’t inform you of a new law, but-“

“You probably should, but nevertheless, go on,” Padmé momentarily interrupted.

“As I was saying, normally, I wouldn’t inform you of a new law, but the bill which I was talking about before, which was the bill that prohibits husbands of monarchs from becoming King Consort, has officially been passed on and accepted, Your Majesty,” Palpatine said rather cheerfully.

“Well, I suppose you have a hard copy here somewhere I could read? I’d like a hard copy of the bill,” Padmé requested.

“Here you go, Your Majesty,” he placed the hard copy onto the table and slid it to her. “That’s the entire bill. It’s quite simple, really.”

After spending a few minutes reading it, Padmé pulled up a question.

“Now, don’t get me wrong, Chancellor, I have nothing against the bill, but I’m just curious, what led to you supporting this bill?”

“Well, I feel like it’d make sense for us to prohibit foreigners from being granted much power in the kingdom simply because of marrying a monarch. I feel like Prince Consort will be more than enough for them. Plus, King Consorts are not the tradition here in Naboo as husbands of previous monarchs would often be granted the position of Prince Consort, so this is simply transforming the tradition into law,” he explained.

“I wouldn’t say completely transforming as King Consorts would still technically be allowed, but yes, I do see the point,” she replied. “If I may ask, do you have any new laws you’re planning on writing up?”

“Well, I am thinking of one that would…prohibit the abilities of certain people,” Palpatine said rather suspiciously, but Padmé shook off the thought.

“Alright, well, you are free to go, Chancellor,” she offered him her hand.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” he replied with a small nod then shook her hand before walking out of the room a bit satisfied.

____________________

“A vacation, Ani?”, Shmi asked.

“Yep, a vacation at Naboo,” he confirmed. “We can be back before Christmas. Plus, I get to meet her.”

“Her?”, Shmi was curious.

“Oh, uh, I was planning on meeting an old friend of mine at Theed, but I never got to,” he lied convincingly. “If we spend some vacation time there, it’s a win-win situation.”

“Well, can I come?”

“Of course, that’s why I’m here.”

“Well, I’d love to come,” she replied with a smile.

“Okay, I’ll, uh, get to work on planning. I should have a good amount of time, so yeah,” Anakin went out of the room.

____________________

_PADME: Hello?_

_ANAKIN: Hey._

_PADME: Oh, Ani._

_ANAKIN: So, uh, I’ve got something I want to say. It’s about the flight back._

_PADME: What about it?_

_ANAKIN: I’m gonna be able to come back in around three weeks. However, my family and close friends will be coming along. Don’t worry, I can find away to spend alone time with you though._

_PADME: Okay, alright._

_ANAKIN: So, how’s it going?_

_PADME: Nothing much, just a few meetings, and Palpatine’s passed on a bill. Nothing, really._

_ANAKIN: Ah, what about the twins?_

_PADME: They’re still loving your steering wheel. It’s their favorite toy now._

_ANAKIN: I knew I was great at presents._

_PADME: Don’t get overconfident, Skywalker._

_ANAKIN: You love that I’m like that._

_PADME: Well, mm, I guess so._

_ANAKIN: See? I told you._

_PADME: Okay, okay._

_ANAKIN: I’m bringing my mother, Shmi, my physiotherapist, Ahsoka, and my dear friend, Obi-Wan._

_PADME: Why would you bring your physiotherapist?_

_ANAKIN: We’ve been great friends for a very long time, and we’re essentially brother and sister._

_PADME: Yeah, that makes sense._

_ANAKIN: Was that sarcastic?_

_PADME: Er, no._

_ANAKIN: That’s good to know._

_PADME: Okay, well, I’ve got to go now._

_ANAKIN: Okay, alright, miss you already._

_PADME: Miss you, too. Anyway, bye, love you._

_ANAKIN: Love you, bye!_

The call ended.

____________________

“Ani, could we talk for a bit?”, Shmi asked.

“Hm?”, Anakin approached her. “What is it, mum?”

“It’s about the trip to Naboo,” she answered. “I’m having second thoughts on it.”

“What do you mean? You don’t want to come.”

“No, I mean, you probably shouldn’t go at all.”

“Why?”, he furrowed his eyebrows.

“I mean, it’d help…save some money,” she shrugged.

“Mom, I’m the second-highest paid driver on the grid. I get 50 million dollars in a year. I know that it’s nice to save money, but sometimes, you just gotta spend some. It’s not like I’ll lose half of it after spending a few days on Naboo,” he argued rather calmly. “Besides, I still have a lot of savings besides the 50 million I get from a single year.”

“Okay, okay, but don’t you spend some of them for charity?”

“Some, but it’s only around ten percent of the savings. Taxes and everything else would still be a walk in the park for me as well.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mum, I’m sure. Besides, if you don’t want to come, it’s fine. I’m not forcing you here. Plus, is there something wrong? You’re just acting a bit…off.”

“I don’t know, just taking into account the worst-case scenario.”

Anakin chuckled, “Mum, you never prep things according to the worst-case scenario. Something really is off.”

“You told me before you didn’t like it, so I’m changing,” Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“I never told you that I didn’t like it. I’m observant, and I told you about it, but I never said I didn’t like it,” he replied.

“I don’t know, I’m just…worried for you. Something bad might happen.”

“Mom, I’m a racing driver who races at over 300 kilometers per hour against 19 more people going at those speeds as well. Trust me, I’ve been through worse.”

Shmi sighed, “Okay, okay, alright.”

“Are you still going to come?”

“Yeah, Ani.”

“Okay,” Anakin walked out of the room.

_Weird, mom isn’t like this,_ Anakin thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Shmi were all now on the plane to Naboo. They were going to the same airport Anakin went to for the race, and they were going to the Theed yet again, namely the part of it near the track. They were going to be staying at a suite in Theed Central Hotel although most of their time wouldn’t probably be spent in the hotel, and they’d likely be out exploring the area nearby. Theed Central Hotel was far closer to the track and the palace than the inn Anakin stayed at for the races was.

When they landed, they picked up their luggage, went through immigration, and since the hotel wasn’t that far, they simply walked their way there. It was around a ten minute walk to the hotel, and they checked in.

“Holy crap, Skyguy, this suite is so good!”, Ahsoka exclaimed once the four of them entered the suite and moved in some of their stuff. The rest of their luggage followed shortly after. Anakin had booked a suite for the days (not that he really broke a sweat with the money) as he knew very well none of them would be interested in sleeping with each other, and the suite they had booked had four bedrooms, meaning one for the each of them.

“You must have paid some good money to get us this,” Obi-Wan glanced around.

“I wouldn’t have paid some good money if at least two of you were willing to share a bedroom!”, Anakin huffed, and Obi-Wan chuckled.

“If you and Ahsoka were a couple, we wouldn’t have this problem,” Obi-Wan quipped.

“Whatever you say, old man,” Anakin rolled his eyes. “I could think of much better options.”

“I DON’T TAKE THAT AS AN INSULT!”, Ahsoka shouted from the bedroom she ran off to.

“Maybe she should, dear,” Shmi whispered to Anakin.

“She shouldn’t,” Anakin replied.

____________________

_ANAKIN: Well, we just got to the hotel._

_PADME: Theed Central?_

_ANAKIN: Yep, so do you think we’ll be able to meet sometime?_

_PADME: Hmm, I’ll see about it. We could probably meet up tomorrow at around 10:00 in the morning, but I have to check my schedule._

_ANAKIN: Would our, uh, meeting be in the palace or outdoors?_

_PADME: I was hoping outdoors. I mean, I could carry a security team with us and have them loosely follow rather than be right behind us as to not make it seem like an invasion of privacy._

_ANAKIN: That sounds like a great idea._

_PADME: Okay, so where do you want to spend it?_

_ANAKIN: I was thinking we could spend time in a café near the palace. It would be nice, and it would be quite peaceful._

_PADME: Eh, not a hundred percent peaceful, but it would work._

_ANAKIN: So, is that a date?_

_PADME: Yes._

_ANAKIN: Ah, that’s great. For how long?_

_PADME: I was thinking around half an hour to an hour. You know, it’s not too long and not too short._

_ANAKIN: A’ight, got it._

_PADME: Nice, well, bye, Ani._

_ANAKIN: Bye, angel._

The call ended.

____________________

“Alright, so I’m gonna go to meet my friend now,” Anakin said to the three. “I’ll be back sometime before lunch. You three should probably do something for fun.”

Obi-Wan, Shmi, and Ahsoka seemed to agree with it.

“Well, I’ll see you guys. Uh, enjoy the suite,” Anakin shrugged before walking off.

Anakin took a short walk to the café he would meet Padmé at. Padmé said she would probably be a few minutes late though Anakin didn’t mind. Besides, it would be quite clear to know when Padmé would come as she would definitely stand out from the crowd, and she would have tons of security following her around and guarding her, albeit a loose follow rather than a close one.

Anakin was sat inside the café. He was heavily considering the outside, but he soon understood that it would be an invite for paparazzi to take pictures of them. Sure, they’d probably still find a way to take pictures of them even when they’re inside of the café, but it would be harder for them to do so.

He waited for a good ten minutes before Padmé arrived. In the meantime, Anakin bought the same type of coffee for the both of them (as Anakin still remembered what her favorite type of coffee was), and he hoped she’d like it.

It wasn’t difficult for him to know that Padmé was close to the café. Her security began engulfing the area near the café as she walked (so much for a loose follow), and Padmé was wearing yellow clothing which easily made her stand out from the rest. She entered the café and glanced around, and pretty much everyone in the café turned to her for obvious reasons. Anakin raised his right arm to grab her attention, and Padmé scuttled over to him and sat down in front of him.

“Well, I think you’ve already made a scene just by showing up here,” Anakin stage-whispered, and Padmé giggled.

“I guess you’re right, but I wasn’t gonna rot in the palace forever,” Anakin chuckled. “It’s so easy to get bored in there.”

“How’re the twins?”, Anakin asked.

“Oh, they’re great. I’ve gotten a bit more time to spend with them in the last week or so.”

“That’s…good news,” Anakin lightly smiled. “Are they still playing with the steering wheel?”

“I’d say you’re asking about it too much, but they’re downright addicted to it now,” Anakin smiled smugly in response. “I swear, they’re barely playing their other toys anymore.”

Padmé took the coffee and drank, and her manner of drinking tea was very evident in the way she drank the coffee as she would lower her head slightly and take light sips from the cup as opposed to Anakin who’d drink it like anyone else would.

“So, did I pick the right type of coffee?”, Anakin asked.

“Absolutely, this is still my favorite,” she smiled.

“Some things never change,” Anakin shrugged before looking to the outside to still see Padmé’s security circling the area.

“You are right, Ani. You’re right.”

“I always am,” he smirked.

Padmé sighed, “Well, I can’t argue with that.”

“Good.”

“So, what’ve you been up to?”

“Oh, nothing much. I’ve just been catching up with my family and close friends and all that. After all, it has been a while.”

“Speaking of family, didn’t you say they came with you?”

“Yeah, but I said I was gonna go alone to meet an old friend, namely you.”

“You are partly correct.”

“Partly because I should change ‘old friend’ to ‘girlfriend,’ shouldn’t I?”

“Mm, yeah.”

“Don’t you think paparazzi is onto us now?”

“Definitely, but don’t worry, I’ll take the blame for it.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he laughed.

“What? Me being guilty?”, she pouted.

“I prefer the term ‘taking responsibility’,” he said with an exaggerated British accent.

“If I ended up in jail, you’d be the one suffering.”

“As if you wouldn’t be suffering yourself,” Anakin huffed indignantly.

“Then, let’s not try and end up in jail, shall we?”

“Yeah, I think we can agree on that.”

A few minutes after finishing up their cups of coffee, Anakin and Padmé walked out of the café. Anakin was tempted to hold her hand, but he decided to think better of it. Padmé was also quite tempted herself. When they walked out, they saw Padmé’s security loosely following as well. Anakin didn’t know if Padmé had a car she rode in to the café (though she probably did). However, his mind got distracted when he sensed something odd. Something didn’t feel right.

Anakin stopped and glanced around the area, and Padmé turned around, “Anakin, is there something wrong?”

Anakin ignored her and kept looking until he found someone aiming his weapon at them from a rooftop.

“SNIPER!”, Anakin shouted as he ran to Padmé. His height was able to cover off Padmé when the man took his first shot, and Anakin grunted as he was hit just to the side of the heart. He then fell after getting hit a second time on his right thigh. The assassin tried to run off but was miraculously shot by one of Padmé’s agents. Agents split up to either run to Padmé’s aid or apprehend the shooter on top of the building.

“GET HELP! MEDICAL! ANYTHING!”, Padmé shouted to her security who had closed in on them, and one of them nodded and did as told.

“Ani, you’re going to be okay,” she said as she cupped his cheeks and pecked him on the lips, barely noticed by people. “You’re going to be okay, just stay with me, okay?”

“Okay,” he answered weakly, still in pain after not one but two absorbed hits.

Padmé was then taken away by security before Anakin blacked out.

____________________

Anakin woke up on a hospital bed though it was quite clear he wasn’t exactly in a hospital, not after he had saved the Queen of Naboo. He was most likely in the palace right now being treated. He sat up and saw a doctor writing something on his clipboard.

“W-where am I?”, Anakin asked weakly.

“You’re at the palace,” he answered.

“What happened? I know I got shot, but after that.”

“Nothing, really, you were just rushed to here by orders of Her Majesty. The bullets are gone now, though.”

Anakin looked to the door when it was burst open, and Shmi came inside before the doctor left for a bit.

“Ani?”

“Mom?”

“I’m so glad you’re okay!”, she exclaimed as she rushed to him.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“What happened?”

“Did they not tell you yet?”, he avoided the question.

“No, I meant how did you end up in that situation? It’s not like you were with her.”

Anakin chuckled nervously, “See, uh, about that…I was with, you know, her.”

“How?”

“Mom, I did say I went out to meet an old friend.”

Shmi sighed, “So, you’re telling me that she’s the old friend of yours that you went to meet?”

“Well, more than old friends…”

“Lovers!?”, she hissed.

Anakin shook his head before eventually nodding.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Mom, it’s not like I can just walk up to you and say I’m going out on a date with the Queen of Naboo. You wouldn’t believe me.”

She sighed again, “I guess you’re right. You’re all over the internet now, just so you know.”

“Both of us saw that coming when we were planning the whole thing.”

“Mhm.”

“How’re Obi-Wan and Ahsoka?”

“I think they’ll arrive any moment now.”

As if perfectly timed, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka then walked in themselves.

“Oh, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, hey,” Anakin greeted dryly.

“Oh, my, Anakin, what on earth did you do?”, Obi-Wan asked.

“Er, I saved the Queen of Naboo?”

“How exactly did you end up in that situation?”

“Because I was meeting up with an old friend? And that old friend just so happened to be her?”

“That doesn’t exactly sound like meeting up with an old friend,” Obi-Wan crossed his arms, and Anakin heard Ahsoka snicker.

“Look, aren’t I allowed to at least feel a bit proud of myself for taking two bullets for the Queen?”, all three nodded in response before taking a seat. “Oh, dear.”

The door burst open yet again, and it was Padmé who entered this time. The other three (Shmi, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka) were rather surprised for whatever reason.

“Oh, Ani!”, she exclaimed before passionately kissing Anakin on the lips, to the downright shock of both Obi-Wan and Shmi (Ahsoka just suppressed a laugh). “I’m sorry that they pulled me away.”

“It’s alright. I can understand,” Anakin replied. “Also, uh, behind you.”

Padmé looked behind to see Shmi and Obi-Wan wide-eyed with Ahsoka still laughing.

“Oh, r-right, uh.”

“Y-your Majesty,” Obi-Wan greeted with a small nod of his head, and Shmi followed suit. Ahsoka eventually did, too.

After Padmé talked to the three of them about her relationship with Anakin, she soon left the room. This vacation would indeed be very interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

After being informed of the assassin being captured and being held in an interrogation room, Qui-Gon made his way to the interrogation room. Cuffed to the table is Jango Fett, and Qui-Gon sat in front of him. Qui-Gon knows Jango Fett quite well, and now, he’s finally captured him. Jango Fett has been on his hitlist for quite a long time. Despite Qui-Gon knowing pretty much everything he needs to know, he’ll still need to interrogate Jango and record his answers to act as proof.

“Now, I believe you know this thing quite well, so I’ll skip the dramatics,” Qui-Gon murmured after beginning to record the session. “Just answer my questions.”

“Yep.”

“So, why did you do it?”

Fett scoffed, “I’m a hired assassin.”

“Mm, alright, saw that coming,” Qui-Gon smirked. “Who hired you?”

“It’s a man nicknamed Sidious. That’s what he used to go by back then, but since he, uh, liked me, he revealed his name before I went out to shoot the two. His name is Sheev Palpatine, your very own Chancellor,” Fett smirked.

Qui-Gon shook his head, “I knew it. Anyway, you said you went out to kill the two of them, correct? Why would Skywalker be a target?”

“He didn’t say much, just that he was still holding a grudge,” Fett answered. “I don’t know what grudge though.”

“Hmm, interesting,” Qui-Gon stroked his beard. “Is that why you shot twice?”

“Yep.”

“Also, about those bullets that you used…”

“They’re very high tech, eh? Also, they aren’t tranquilizer darts.”

“Yeah, that was kind of obvious. Anyway, where did you get them?”

“Oh, I made them myself. You know, guns are my specialty.”

“Mm, alright,” Qui-Gon ended the recording. “That’ll end this session. You’ll be taken to your cell soon.

Qui-Gon walked out of the interrogation room.

____________________

“You’re back together with Anakin?”, Ruwee asked.

“Not a hundred percent, pa, we’re still testing the waters in a sense,” Padmé answered. “It’ll be tough.”

“Mm, I think that’s a good idea, dear,” Jobal commented. “Although I don’t see how you two can succeed in this as you two are often far apart.”

“It did kind of work back then, so it is a possibility.”

“Until the incident at the palace?”, Ruwee asked with a hint of criticism.

“Yes,” Padmé answered dryly.

“And, you think he’s matured a lot throughout the years?”, he raised an eyebrow.

“Definitely. He has this young, boyish nature, but he is more than capable of acting mature and serious when he needs to. Plus, the twins really do seem to like him,” Padmé answered slightly testily. Ruwee sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments.

“Come on, honey, you really don’t have to be that harsh to him, especially since you haven’t had a proper conversation with him,” Jobal scolded Ruwee. “Besides, he’s saved our daughter’s life.”

“He put her in danger in the first place,” Ruwee argued.

“Pa, I’ll admit. It’s not his fault. He asked me where we should’ve spent the time and gave me the choice of spending it in the palace, but I decided to spend it outdoors. It’s my fault,” Ruwee sighed.

____________________

“Luke, Leia, I want to talk to you two about something,” Padmé called their attention.

“Did we do something bad?”, Leia frowned.

Padmé shook her head, “No, no, dear, you didn’t.”

“Then, what is this about?”, Luke asked.

“It’s about your dad. Would you like to have him around? He’s been meaning to ask you,” Padmé lied about her last statement.

“Yes!”, both of the twins exclaimed.

“We want to have daddy around, mommy,” Luke said.

“Yes, we’ll have _lots_ of fun!”, Leia added.

“Can we talk to him, _pwease?_ ”, Luke put his hands together in a praying position.

“Daddy’s resting right now, so he can’t exactly talk to you two right now.”

“What about when he’s done resting?”

“Er, I’ll talk to him about that, okay?”, Luke and Leia nodded.

____________________

Padmé entered Anakin’s room again, and it seems that only Shmi was still there with Anakin. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had left already.

“Mrs. Skywalker,” Padmé greeted.

“Please, Shmi is alright, Your Majesty.”

“In that case, Padmé would be alright seen as this isn’t exactly a formal meeting. Now, uh, has Anakin told you about…the children?”

“Yes, he has,” Anakin sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he was sat up.

Padmé turned to Anakin, “It’s alright, that’s what I was going to talk about, Ani.”

“So, what about the twins?”, Anakin asked.

“The twins want to see you again. Now, you can’t exactly go places today, but by around five days, I think they’ll let you go. Maybe you can see the twins when you’re let go or the day after. I’m really sorry that you’ll have to miss your trip back, but they won’t let you leave. Um, I remember you told me about booking a suite for your stay, and I know that’ll run out in a few days, so if you want to, I can assign guest rooms for your other two companions.”

“Don’t you mean three?”

“Wouldn’t one of them stay here to accompany you?”

“Right,” Anakin then turned to Shmi. “Mom, will you?”

“Oh, yes, of course, Ani,” Shmi answered. “Should I call Obi-Wan and Ahsoka about it?”

“Yep, you should,” Anakin answered before looking back to Padmé. “I guess those two will occupy some of your guest rooms.”

“Okay,” Padmé said. “You’ll be interrogated about the incident later, I presume. Also, I can get you four a ride back home once you’ve healed up, Ani.”

“Oh, Padmé, you don’t need to-“

“Ani, just accept it,” Shmi scolded from behind him.

Anakin sighed as Padmé giggled, “Okay, alright. I’ll take it.”

Padmé smiled, “Great.”

“So, uh, who tried to kill me?”

“An assassin named Jango Fett, apparently he works for Sheev Palpatine.”

“Wait, the Chancellor!?”

“Yep.”

“Holy shit.”

“I knew I couldn’t trust him. I found out after Fett’s interrogation. Also, speaking of interrogation, you will be soon.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “I know, angel, you told me earlier.”

____________________

Qui-Gon was hastily walking to Palpatine’s office with a group of agents escorting him to help apprehend the Chancellor. He knew that Palpatine was a bad person for a long time now, but he didn’t exactly have the proof to consider him guilty. The good thing is Fett’s interrogation session will act as proof when the Chancellor faces the judges, and Qui-Gon can now apprehend him properly.

He opened the door and saw Palpatine busy on his desk.

“Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest for committing treason against the Kingdom of Naboo,” Qui-Gon recited. “You have the right to remain silent.”

“What!?”, Palpatine hissed. “No!”

The other agents with Qui-Gon approached Palpatine and cuffed him before getting him to stand and taking him away.

“YOU WON’T GET AWAY WITH THIS, QUI-GON!”, Palpatine shouted as he resisted arrest, and Qui-Gon snickered. He loved to see Palpatine finally dealt with.

“You’ve gotten away with things long enough, Chancellor,” Qui-Gon retorted smugly. “Good luck, I guess.”

Palpatine growled one last time before he was too far away from Qui-Gon to be heard.

____________________

An agent entered Anakin’s room, and Anakin turned to her.

“Oh, uh, hi,” Anakin greeted shyly.

“Hello, Mr. Skywalker,” she greeted with a formal smile. “I am Agent Zara. I’m here to ask you a few questions about what happened earlier.”

“Mhm.”

“First off, what happened before the incident? What exactly were you up to?”

“I was with Pad- er, Her Majesty in a, uh, café near the palace. Nothing other than drinking and talking exactly happened during the time inside.”

“When did the incident happen?”

“After we left the café, when we were walking together back to the palace. I felt something odd, so I looked around and saw a man aiming a gun at us from the top of a building. I went in front of Her Majesty to take the shot for her.”

“Alright, and what do you remember after that?”

“Just her speaking to me about staying awake before I, uh, fell unconscious, I think.”

“Mm, okay. Did you recognize the shooter?”

“Er, no, I didn’t.”

“Alright, then. Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Skywalker.”


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day after the assassination attempt and arrest of Chancellor Palpatine. The trial would take place in a few days. While Padmé was rather busy with her duties as usual, she was still able to find the time off to talk to Anakin. She didn’t exactly have much ideas on what they were going to talk about, so she decided to talk about what might happen to their relationship in the near and far future.

“You know, Ani, if everything goes the right way, we’ll end up one day as a couple,” Padmé said with a hopeful tone.

“Yes, you’re right.”

“I know I’m probably looking too far ahead, but I’m just curious on your thoughts on the idea of us being a…royal couple.”

“It’s actually something I am looking forward to. Well, mostly looking forward to, I guess. I’m not really looking forward to becoming a Prince Consort.”

“Hm?”

“Well, I know I may sound like an ungrateful prick, but if I do end up marrying you and becoming Prince Consort, it’ll make me look like, dare I say it, _arm candy_. I just…don’t like the idea of me looking like someone who’s under you. I mean, we’re a couple, wouldn’t we be equals?”, Anakin sighed. “I’m sorry that I’m sounding like an ungrateful asshole right now. I’m sorry. That’s just me.”

Padmé slowly nodded, “I’m not mad. I get where you’re coming from. I still find it awkward that, if you were the King and I married you, I’d become the Queen or at least Queen Consort. However, right now, I am the Queen, and if you married me, you’d become a Prince Consort. It’s very awkward, I know,” Padmé stopped for a moment to think.

“It is, indeed, very awkward. I still wonder why that’s a thing.”

“Wait, wait,” an idea popped up in Padmé’s mind.

“What is it?”

“You can become a King Consort. That is a thing. It’s never happened in Naboo history and is not in our tradition, but it is possible. That’s what I remember, at least.”

“Are you sure? I don’t think they’ll let a foreigner be considered King of Naboo.”

Padmé remembered the bill that was passed that banned foreigners from becoming King Consort, “Agh, right. I forgot about that.”

“Yeah, shame.”

“No, no, wait.”

“What?”

“I’m starting to piece something together here. That bill was heavily supported by Chancellor Palpatine. Heck, he even met with me and wanted me to support the bill personally, to which I denied if you’re curious.”

“Okay, so?”

“In the assassination attempt, Fett shot twice because you were a target as well. That’s what Qui-Gon told me.”

“What!? Why would I be a target!?”, Anakin raised his voice.

“Fett said something about a grudge.”

“A…grudge?”

“Anakin, who raised you?”, she asked.

“Er, my mother.”

“What about your father?”

“I…never met him. My mom and dad apparently split up early on in my life, and my mom ended up taking care of me.”

“Did she tell you more about him?”

“She said that it was for my safety. She wasn’t that specific, but I just got the idea that my dad was probably a drunkard and she took me away to save me.”

“Hmm, I should do more research on this. It’ll take a while, but I think I’m onto something here.”

“Well, you just tell me if you’re onto something, okay?”

“Promise.”

____________________

It was three days after the incident, and Palpatine had finished facing the jury in his trial. Needless to say, the former Chancellor was not happy with the end result, and if he would somehow get out, Qui-Gon was the highest priority on his hitlist.

“Your Majesty,” Qui-Gon greeted with a small nod.

“Director Jinn,” Padmé returned the favor with a formal smile. “Please take a seat.”

“So, Director, what brings you here?”, Padmé asked as Qui-Gon took a seat.

“Well, I just came here to bring you news on the situation with the Chancellor.”

“I am quite interested, so please do tell me.”

“Palpatine has been found guilty, and he is sentenced to death. However, there is no date set up for his execution just yet. In the meantime, the Chancellor position is vacant, so I’d recommend you begin looking for someone to fill that spot. Perhaps not someone that I’ve always known was a bad person,” Padmé giggled.

“Well, I hate to admit it, but I am rather pleased Palpatine is guilty. I never really liked him. He was always drunk with power.”

“Yes, you’re not the only one who shares the same opinion, Your Majesty.”

“Speaking of opinions, I would like to hear your thoughts on who you’d think the next Chancellor would be. After all, you do know the Parliament quite well.”

“Oh, uh, I’m afraid I do not know politics quite well, so I can’t really give out an opinion. Besides, I am quite sure that is not allowed, Your Majesty.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Anyway, you may go now, Director.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

____________________

Around five days after the incident, Anakin was now medically cleared. His wounds are in a stable condition now, and they seem to be healing quite well. Sure, they still gave him a tinge of pain, but it was quite manageable now, especially for someone as fit as a person who drives at over 300 kph on a regular basis like him. Now, as Padmé asked, he was going to be visiting the twins yet again.

“Are you nervous?”, Padmé asked.

“Not really. After all, my relationship with the kids didn’t get off on the wrong foot unlike some of my…previous relationships,” Padmé giggled.

“I’m glad our relationship didn’t get off on the wrong foot.”

“The first meeting or the we-meet-again?”

“Both, Ani.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Anyway, are they in a good mood today?”

“You’ll be glad to hear that they are,” Anakin sighed in relief. “Although they are almost always in a good mood.”

“That’s kids for you, sweetheart,” he teased.

“Oh, I’ve had my fair share of kids before the twins came around.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yes, my fair share came from the man walking next to me right now,” Anakin rolled his eyes.

Padmé and Anakin entered the room which Luke and Leia were in, and the two cheered, “DADDY!”

They ran at Anakin and hugged him on the legs, so Anakin lowered himself to get on their height level. “How are you two?”, he smiled down at them.

“We’re doing great now that you’re here!”, Luke exclaimed with a voice of adoration, and Anakin smiled even more. Padmé smiled herself.

“Did you two like my gift?”, Anakin asked.

“We love it, daddy!”, Leia exclaimed. “How much is it?”

Anakin laughed shyly, “Oh, nothing much,” he lied.

“You two really love daddy’s present, don’t you?”, Padmé said.

“WE DO!”, the twins exclaimed at the same time.

“Did you guys miss me?”, Anakin asked.

“YES!”

“Come on, daddy, let’s play!”, Luke grabbed his hand and dragged Anakin to the steering wheel he gave them for their birthday.

Anakin spent his time with them a bit longer than planned. After all, who wouldn’t? Luke and Leia were two amazing kids, and it was no secret that almost anyone would love to spend time with them. Eventually, Anakin left the two twins (much to their sadness), and Padmé began walking Anakin to the guest room he was going to stay in for the night before he and his family and friends would leave Naboo.

She opened the door for him, and Anakin seemed to instantly like the room. It was a fairly simple room with light decorations, but it was very cozy. The bed was somehow better than the one he had at the suite, and he now knew why Obi-Wan and Ahsoka really loved staying in these rooms. He didn’t hear from his mother, but he knew she’d love it as well. As Anakin was snuggling himself up underneath the blanket, Padmé kissed him on the lips.

“Goodnight, Ani,” she murmured.

“Goodnight, angel,” he replied.

Padmé sauntered to the door and was about to open it and leave until a sudden impulse overtook Anakin, “Padmé!”

“Hm?”, she turned around. “I should be getting some sleep by now.”

“Are you sure? I do have a few better ideas in mind,” he smirked.

Padmé shut the door and walked back to Anakin.


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin’s eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was dark hair all over his face along with his arm being wrapped around a certain someone. He moved his head back a bit and realized it was Padmé, and he was a little glad knowing that what he once thought he was just dreaming of legitimately happened that night. Padmé was still soundly asleep, softly snoring into the cold of the room the two of them slept in.

Padmé began moving, and Anakin knew she was waking up now herself. She then suddenly turned around and faced Anakin, and he smiled weakly. Padmé smiled at him before the two lazily kissed for a few minutes.

“I almost forgot to say: Good morning, angel,” Anakin said.

“Good morning, Ani,” she replied with a smile.

“I’m glad I’m not getting kicked out this time,” he murmured, referencing to the last time he and Padmé slept together.

Padmé laughed breathlessly, “Yeah, me, too.”

“Don’t you have work to get to?”

“Right, yes, I do have to go,” she tidied her messy self.

“Okay.”

“I love you, Ani,” she said before she would walk off to the door.

“I love you, too, angel,” he replied.

Padmé then left the room, and now, Anakin was in a rather good mood for the day. A good mood would definitely come in handy especially as he has a flight to get to in a short bit with Shmi, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka.

____________________

Padmé rushed into the room. She was running a bit late on her meetings as the clothes she’ll be wearing for said meetings are rather complicated, and she would need help in putting them on. It’s not that she regretted spending the night with Anakin. She never regretted it at all. Despite that, it would’ve been best if she was at least a bit more aware of the time as now, she’d have to rush quite a bit.

“Your Majesty,” Sabé greeted. “I mean no offense, but you are quite late.”

“Yes, my apologies, could you help me with this dress?”, Padmé asked for a favor, and Sabé agreed and began helping her. Other handmaidens began helping her as well.

____________________

Anakin, Shmi (who went to the restroom during the time of their conversation), Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka were now sat in the area they would be waiting at for the time being. They would be taking a private jet back to their home. Padmé said she’d be the one setting up the flight for them, so the four would be expecting some sort of agent to pick them up. All four of them said they’d miss Naboo as it was rather comfortable. Well, either that or they enjoyed their stay in the palace too much, and it was likely Anakin getting shot and saving Padmé’s life was a blessing in disguise.

“You know, I think Skyguy getting shot was actually a good thing,” Ahsoka said.

Anakin rolled his eyes, “What the hell are you smoking, Snips?”

“I mean, we all got to sleep in the palace, and you got to see your girlfriend again,” Anakin groaned. “It’s all good.”

“Anakin is right, what are you smoking, Ahsoka?”, Obi-Wan looked to Ahsoka. “Do you even care for Anakin’s well-being?”

“No, I don’t. I don’t care for Anakin,” Ahsoka said sarcastically. “Of course, I do. I’m just joking, sheesh.”

“Whatever, Snips,” Anakin said.

“Hey, now, don’t act like you haven’t been enjoying your stay,” she retorted. “You know, it was particularly noisy in your room last night,” Obi-Wan snorted and laughed.

“Yes, and the Queen was rather late this morning if I remember,” Obi-Wan added. “I would’ve thought you would watch yourself seen as you have bullet wounds, but here we are.”

Anakin scoffed, “When do I ever watch myself?”

“Well, I think we can all agree you never watch yourself, Anakin.”

“Yep, agreed,” Ahsoka said. “I can agree on that.”

“I mean, I do watch over myself a fair bit,” Anakin gave out a so-so expression.

“Barely anything, Skyguy.”

____________________

Qui-Gon was making his way to Anakin and company as he personally volunteered to deal with the private jet situation. He was going to escort them to the jet and stay in the jet for the both the leaving flight and return flight to Naboo. He entered the room and saw the four of them sat there, waiting for someone to pick them up.

“Good morning,” Qui-Gon greeted them with a neck bow. “I am Qui-Gon Jinn, the director of security in the palace. I’ll be escorting you four in your flight this morning.”

The four greeted him in response.

“Please follow me,” Qui-Gon said.

Qui-Gon led them through a series of rooms before they made it inside an elevator that would most likely lead them to the basement, and it did. They ended up in a parking lot underneath the palace, and they were led to a group of black vehicles (which were somehow the telltale sign of it being under the control of security). Their luggage were left in the trunk of the vehicles.

They drove out of the palace and into the open, and Anakin was partly scared of something exploding nearby and causing chaos. Luckily for him, nothing like that happened. It was around a seven-minute drive, and once they got into the airport, they were escorted and led to a private jet in Terminal 2. A few minutes after entering the jet, the jet got on the runway and took off.

Anakin saw that Qui-Gon and Shmi were talking to each other, and their chat would keep going for almost the entire flight. He wondered what they were talking about but didn’t bother to talk to them about it. However, he had this feeling they were talking about him. After all, a lot has happened to Anakin in the last few days, and those were definitely worth being talked about.

____________________

Padmé had just finished her meeting and had some time off. After playing with the kids for a while, she decided to pay a visit to Palpatine, who was stuck behind bars.

“Chancellor Palpatine,” she greeted him with a smirk.

“Queen Naberrie,” he hissed in reply.

“Well, how does it feel behind bars?”, she asked rather mockingly, the smirk falling off her face.

Palpatine rolled his eyes, “Admittedly not good.”

“Well, it is meant to be that way, Chancellor. Now, perhaps I should just get straight to the point, why would you make Anakin a target?”

“Like I said, I’m holding a grudge.”

“A grudge against who?”

“A grudge against your very own director: Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“Alright, for one thing, what does that have to do with Anakin? For another, why hold a grudge on our beloved security director?”

“Qui-Gon was really the only one who knew I was a bad person, and yes, I am admitting here and now. I knew he was onto me, so I gave him my threats. I gave him my conditions, and he didn’t agree to some, so I was going to make him for it. The problem was he did slip away the things I needed to make him pay.”

“And, what does Anakin have to do with this? Is he on your hitlist as well?”

“Is he on my hitlist as well?”, Palpatine scoffed. “Of course, my dear, he is. Why is he on my hitlist? I’d be extremely surprised if you haven’t found out yet. If you really haven’t, I’m rather surprised. I would’ve thought a queen highly praised by the people would’ve been more capable, but it seems as though the Naberrie bloodline has hit a new low. It just keeps getting worse, doesn’t it?”

“Don’t you dare speak of my family like that,” she growled.

“If you don’t like it, dear, you may as well leave,” Palpatine smirked. “This isn’t over, dear. Oh, I promise you, it isn’t over.”

“There’s only so much you can do in a jail cell, Sheev,” she retorted.

“Oh, dear, I warn you not to underestimate my power,” he smiled smugly. “The plan’s already in motion, Your Majesty, and I’m afraid there’ll be little you can do to stop it.”

“This wouldn’t be the first time I’ve made something so little work,” Padmé said full of confidence.

“And, this wouldn’t be the first time for me either, Your Majesty.”

Padmé groaned before hastily walking out of the area. She had some work to do.


	12. Chapter 12

The last three months flew by quite quickly for Anakin. He and Padmé were able to contact each other on a regular basis, and they would often engage in conversation, albeit over the phone. Anakin had also sent Padmé and the twins Christmas gifts. It was quite hard to get it done, but he wasn’t bothered by having to go through the struggles of sending gifts to the royal family. Anakin gifted Padmé with a necklace he had made himself, and he gifted the twins some of his old scaled car models. Anakin asked Padmé about their thoughts, and all three of them loved it.

It was now the day before the first race of the new F1 season, and Anakin would be defending the crown this time around. Ahsoka was just as excited as Anakin was after learning she’d be getting a raise (not that she really needed one). Anakin got a raise of his own, and he ended up getting a few more million dollars in his yearly salary, making him the highest paid driver on the grid for this year.

It was Saturday, and it would be the qualifying session today. Anakin crashed in Free Practice 3 earlier, but the team was able to repair the car in time for qualifying as the damage was minor. Padmé messaged him earlier saying she’ll be watching the qualifying and the race which got Anakin excited and nervous at the same time.

Of course, Anakin would have to talk to Matt first.

“Alright, Matt, what’s the plan?”, he asked, patting his back to get his attention.

“We’re gonna use Softs to get past the first session, mediums for second, then softs for the final session,” Matt answered.

“Are you sure we should use Medium? I can make it to the final session on hards.”

“No, the hard compound isn’t a good race tyre. Well, at least not here.”

“Alright, then, if you say so,” Anakin said before leaving to put his race gear on which Ahsoka left on the chair nearby.

Not long after, Anakin hopped inside the cockpit and was raring to go out for the first qualifying session. All he had to do was qualify in the Top 15 to move onto the next session, so this would be relatively easy for someone like him. It was rather difficult for him to not get asked about the incident with Padmé, but he was somehow able to find calm in the storm. However, he had a feeling another person would ask about it sooner or later, but for now, he had to focus on the qualifying.

Anakin exited the pits and went on his out lap. He was the last one to get out of the pitlane, but it didn’t really matter as there was a lot of time on the clock. Once he crossed the start/finish line for the first time, he pushed the pedal to the metal and climbed up the gears.

Anakin’s lap time landed him in third place. It would easily get him into the next qualifying session.

In qualifying two, Anakin would have to qualify in the Top 10 to make it into the next session. The tyres he used to set his fastest lap in Q2 would be the tyres he’ll start the race on if he made it into the third session.

He went out on the medium tyres as opposed to earlier where he used the grippier soft tyres. The harder the tyre was, the longer it can run.

Anakin’s lap time landed him in sixth place. He was on the lower half of the ten drivers who qualified, but it didn’t matter as he made it into the third and final session where it all mattered.

Anakin’s first lap time landed him in fourth place. Now, that may seem like a decent time, but Anakin was expected to end up on the front row of the grid. That’s what both he and his team expected from him.

Anakin set out for a second lap. It was during the very end of the session where the track was often at its best and when drivers would often set their best laps. Anakin was going balls to the wall on this lap as that’s what he needed. Anakin came very close to the outside of the track most of the time, but the risks he had taken was able to place him on pole position in front of Lewis, his teammate.

_< TEAM RADIO>_

_MATT: Well, would you look at that? That’s pole!_

_ANAKIN: WOO! HAHAAAA!_

_MATT: We got really scared there._

_ANAKIN: Haha…you’re not the only one, man._

_< TEAM RADIO>_

Anakin had parked up with the second-placer (Lewis) and third-placer (Max) as they were about to get interviewed regarding their qualifying performance. While Max was being interviewed, Lewis took a quick chat with Anakin.

“Man, you’re all over the news,” Lewis told him.

“Is it about the assassination incident?”, Anakin crossed his arms.

“Yeah, and there’s also rumors you’re dating Queen Padmé,” Anakin was rather surprised as he hasn’t seen any rumors about that, although those rumors are true.

“Really?”

“Yep, there’s articles talking about who you are and how your relationship may or may not work with her. So, are the rumors true?”

“Me dating the Queen of Naboo? No,” he lied. “Also, holy crap, I’ve landed in some deep shit.”

“That’s social media for you, man,” Lewis said before leaving Anakin to get interviewed.

____________________

It was now race day. Anakin was on pole, and he was now nervous as he could only go down from here. He talked to Padmé earlier, and she said she was going to be watching with the kids. That did nothing but put even more pressure on his shoulders. It was unexpectedly a rainy day, so Anakin would be driving on the full wet tyres to accommodate. Still, racing in the rain was no easy feat even for someone as good as Anakin was.

The lights went green, and Anakin and the rest of the grid left for the formation lap. Anakin could barely see a thing, but he could see more by the time the grid was forming up again now that they finished the formation lap and waited for the five red lights go off.

The first red light lit up, then the second, third, fourth, fifth, and it went off.

Anakin started in second gear to provide more grip, and it helped as he made it into Turn 1 without Lewis challenging him. Lewis slotted behind him in second as Anakin exited Turn 1 and onto the next straight. Drivers avoided staying behind the driver in front for too long as it’d do nothing but get them sprayed with water falling onto the track from the torrential rain.

Anakin could barely see anything as he went around for the lap. He crossed the line to start the second lap with Lewis trailing closely behind him. Behind Lewis was a relatively large gap to Charles, the third-place man.

The rain seems to have lightened just a bit as Anakin made it past the first sector. He could see quite a fair bit through his visor now, and the track wasn’t as slippery as before (though it was admittedly still very slippery). Anakin made his way through the final corner and onto the start/finish straight. He slowly climbed up the gears as he began powering down onto the straight.

**_BOOM!_ **

A sudden explosion came from the grandstand to Anakin’s left, and its explosion was so powerful that its blast made its way onto the track. Out of instinct, Anakin veered to the right to avoid the explosion. When he tried to get back onto his racing line by turning left suddenly, he lost control of the car and spun around. The last thing he could remember was a sudden impact coming from his left.

Anakin was unconscious.

After being blacked out for a while, Anakin could see flashes of medics onto him along with seeing a cluster of cars piled up behind his own wrecked car. He could barely feel the stretcher he was laying on as he was being moved to an ambulance. He could see the crowd descending into chaos in the grandstands. He could see hell unfolding right in front of his very eyes, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Just like that, Anakin fell unconscious again.


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin’s eyes burst open. He was feeling quite dizzy and weak, but it wasn’t much. He could see a white ceiling and could hear some constant beeping right next to him. His mouth felt rather odd, and that was when he realized he was wearing an oxygen mask. He looked to his side and saw what appeared to be a heart rate monitor. _Yep, this is definitely a hospital_ , he thought. _How long have I been out though?_

“Hey, Ani, it’s me,” a woman walked up to him, and he quickly realized it was Shmi. She took off his oxygen mask.

“How long have I been out?”, he asked weakly.

“Just two days,” she answered as Anakin looked to his left arm to see it on a sling. He then looked behind Shmi to see Qui-Gon sat by the end of the room.

“Director Jinn?”, Anakin looked at him, and Shmi moved out of the way.

“Anakin,” he greeted in reply.

“Why are you here?”

“I’ll speak to you about it later,” Qui-Gon replied as a doctor came into the room.

“Mr. Skywalker,” the doctor greeted before walking.

“What happened?”, Anakin asked.

“You fell unconscious after the crash. I’d call you rather lucky to have only suffered a fracture on your upper left arm. An impact like that could’ve injured much more than that.”

“I don’t think getting a fracture is exactly lucky,” he retorted dryly.

“Right.”

____________________

“So, Director Jinn, what _are_ you doing here?”, Anakin asked.

“Well, Qui-Gon would be fine.”

“Well, Qui-Gon, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to talk you through exactly what happened at the incident and why I’m here myself.”

“Well?”

“The explosion, while we don’t know much yet, was a bomb. We’re currently working with the Intelligence Agency to find out who caused the explosion, and so far, their only prime suspect is a man who goes by the name ‘Grievous.’ Grievous was someone I knew was an accomplice of Palpatine. My current standing theory is that the explosion was meant to kill you, and I don’t believe it is a coincidence that the explosion happened just as you were passing by the main straight,” Qui-Gon explained.

“Can you now tell me why Palpatine is so eager on killing me?”

Qui-Gon sighed before taking a white paper with print on it out of the bag he was carrying around, and he simply showed it to Anakin as Anakin would definitely have trouble holding it.

It was a Naboo birth certificate. _Anakin Hayden Skywalker_ , it said on the section where the name would be. Anakin furrowed his eyebrows as he focused more on reading it.

His birthdate was dated exactly a week before the birthdate he’s grown used to. What surprised Anakin the most was who the parents were.

_FATHER_

_Qui-Gon Jinn_

_MOTHER_

_Shmi Skywalker_

Anakin looked wide-eyed at Qui-Gon, and Qui-Gon slowly nodded knowing he was going to ask him about whether this is true or not.

“But, h-how?”, Anakin asked. “How did I end up in the US? Why was I not raised on Naboo? Why was I not raised as a Nabooian?”

“Palpatine knew that I was onto him, but he didn’t want me to speak of anything about his wrongdoings. He threatened to kill my family, but most importantly, you, if I didn’t shut up. I didn’t trust him, so he made a compromise saying that I should send you and your mother elsewhere and never come back to Naboo. What would be even worse for him was if you ended up in a position of power, so he wanted you dead upon finding out that you were out with Her Majesty, the Queen. However, he already did want you dead by the time he found out you were on Naboo anyway.”

“S-so, you s-sent me and mother to the US for my safety?”

“Yes, and that’s why she wasn’t insistent on you going back to Naboo for a short vacation.”

“Why wouldn’t he kill me on the races on Naboo?”

“It would cause too much chaos, and he wasn’t desperate to kill you by then knowing you’d leave in relatively short time, anyway. However, his accomplices tried to kill you in the Australia race because you were getting close to getting power in Naboo.”

Anakin scoffed, “He’s really overestimating my chances to get power in Naboo.”

“I don’t think so,” Qui-Gon said. “Also, I have something else for you.”

“What is it?”

Qui-Gon pulled a folder out of his bag, and Anakin took it. There was a logo of NRSI on it. He opened it and found out it was a job contract. It was a job contract which talked the job ‘Special Advisor.’ He looked down and found the salary to be rather good. It was a Fixed-Term Contract (temporary contract) that would have him work for a few months. He did learn that the next few F1 races would be cancelled until they could get to the bottom of the bombings, so it’s not like he had much to do.

“I wasn’t planning on doing this, but you’re someone in Her Majesty, the Queen’s personal circle. I figured you’d be someone who she trusts, so I’m offering you this, especially as you’ve saved her life once.”

“Do I have to make my choice now?”

“No, not really. Besides, you won’t be doing much heavy work until you’re no longer going to need that arm sling on your left arm.”

“Right, good point, but who’ll handle all the F1 things while I’m gone?”

“You could always ask someone like your assistant,” Qui-Gon answered.

_Ahsoka_ , Anakin thought.

“That’s a good idea, but wait, if I accept this while I’m still in the hospital, what would happen to me?”

“You won’t exactly be required to stay in the hospital for too long. After all, you can walk around with an arm sling. If you accept, we’ll deal with your medical needs.”

“Hmm, alright.”

“Also, just a note: We’re looking for a cybersecurity expert. There’ve been multiple security breaches and having another expert onboard would benefit us greatly. If you could perhaps recommend someone, that would help.”

“Ooh, I know someone, can you hand me my phone over there?”, he pointed to his phone over by the seat Qui-Gon sat on.

Qui-Gon gave him, and Anakin went to call a good friend of his.

_OBI-WAN: Hello? Anakin? I saw the news, are you alright?_

_ANAKIN: If you call having to wear an arm sling alright, then yes._

_OBI-WAN: Oh, dear, I do hope you feel better._

_ANAKIN: Yeah, yeah, I know you do. Anyway, that’s not the point of the call._

_OBI-WAN: Well, what is the point?_

_ANAKIN: You’re a cybersecurity guy, right?_

_OBI-WAN: Yes, not so fresh out of retirement._

_ANAKIN: What if I told you I knew of a job you might be interested in?_

_OBI-WAN: Exactly what is it?_

_ANAKIN: It’s…rather secretive._

_OBI-WAN: That kind of already sells what it is, Anakin._

_ANAKIN: I guess it does._

_OBI-WAN: But, I am interested, although I think it’s quite clear you’re not the employer._

“Do you want to talk to him?”, Anakin asked.

“I could talk to him in a secured line, but you’ll have to direct him to the line. I’m not up to speak to him personally. Basically, you just need to give him instructions on how to get to the line.”

“Okay, so?”

Qui-Gon told Anakin how to get Obi-Wan to talk to him (Qui-Gon) on a secured line, and Anakin simply repeated the words to Obi-Wan. Anakin was a bit confused by the instructions, but it would’ve been easily understood by someone like Obi-Wan. Next thing Anakin knows, Obi-Wan is now talking to Qui-Gon about the job, and he may as well end up working with Obi-Wan if Obi-Wan accepts the job. Obi-Wan does have a good résumé under his belt, so it is quite possible.

When Qui-Gon’s call with Obi-Wan ended, Anakin decided to call him.

_ANAKIN: So, what happened?_

_OBI-WAN: I’ve decided to accept._

_ANAKIN: Great, now I don’t have to compensate you anymore._

_OBI-WAN: Anakin, I can handle myself._

_ANAKIN: Pfft, yeah, right, old man._

_OBI-WAN: Oh, please, Anakin, age doesn’t stop me._

_ANAKIN: For now, it doesn’t._

_OBI-WAN: Alright, whatever, anyway, I should probably begin preparing now._

_ANAKIN: What!? You’re already leaving!?_

_OBI-WAN: Er, no? I thought you would know by now that preparing early is a trait of mine. Besides, I still have to be cleared first._

_ANAKIN: Oh, yeah, right. Well, bye._

_OBI-WAN: Bye._

The call ended.


	14. Chapter 14

Anakin decided to call Padmé.

_ANAKIN: Hello? Padmé?_

_PADME: Oh, Ani, I saw the crash. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t able to contact you._

_ANAKIN: It’s okay._

_PADME: So, did Qui-Gon already tell you?_

_ANAKIN: About him being my father? Yes. Where did you find out?_

_PADME: Databases – there were multiple of them, so I looked through the old databases._

_ANAKIN: I didn’t know the Queen had access to that._

_PADME: I have access to many things, Ani._

_ANAKIN: Good point._

_PADME: Did you also get the job offer? I was the one who influenced Qui-Gon to put it together._

_ANAKIN: Oh, really? Yeah, I got it._

_PADME: So, are you taking it?_

_ANAKIN: I mean, I should. I don’t know why, something’s stopping me from doing it._

_PADME: Well, I heard you’ve a fracture. How is it?_

_ANAKIN: The doctor says it should heal up completely in a few weeks. They say around 4-7._

_PADME: That’s great!_

_ANAKIN: Yeah, it is. I believe they’ll let me leave the hospital in a week, but I should probably make my decision on the Advisor job before I do that._

_PADME: If it helps, you’ll get to see me more if you accept the job._

_ANAKIN: Ooh, that really helps._

_PADME: It really does, my love._

_ANAKIN: I miss you._

_PADME: Take the job, and you won’t have to miss me for long._

_ANAKIN: Influence has always been one of your skills, hasn’t it, Your Majesty?_

_PADME: It has._

_ANAKIN: Well, I suppose I’ll take the job._

_PADME: How lovely._

_ANAKIN: I’ll see you soon, love._

_PADME: I’ll see you soon, too, Ani._

The call ended.

____________________

Anakin was relaxing on his hospital bed and watching a movie when Ahsoka came into the room. Anakin knew Ahsoka was going to visit. She always would. However, he didn’t exactly know when. It’s quite convenient that Ahsoka came to visit as Anakin meant to speak to Ahsoka about her covering all career-related issues that would arise while he was busy working in Naboo. Now, he just has to hope Ahsoka won’t be annoyed about this.

“Hey, Snips,” Anakin greeted.

“Hey, Skyguy, how’re you?”

“I’ve been better, but this arm sling isn’t as bad as I thought.”

“Good to know.”

“I, uh, was hoping you could do me a favor.”

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, “Hm?”

“You know about the fact that I’ve gotten into deep shit in Naboo?”

“Yeah, and?”

“I have to go back. I was hoping you could deal with all my F1 issues while I’m gone.”

“On one condition,”

“What is it?”

“If you marry Queen Padmé when this is all over, I better get a complete tour of the palace and be allowed to reside in the palace,” she answered.

Anakin sighed and shrugged, “I mean, that’s not gonna happen, but alright, then. You have yourself a deal, Snips.”

“Good. Also, if you don’t marry, you gotta give me money to compensate.”

Anakin groaned, “Alright, fine.”

____________________

Anakin called Qui-Gon not long after Ahsoka left the room. He had to tell him that he was going to accept his job offer. He didn’t know what would happen after, if his medical needs would be dealt by Qui-Gon or one of his colleagues. Qui-Gon said his medical needs would be dealt with, but he still wasn’t completely trusting that. Despite that, he wanted to work there knowing he’ll at least be able to see Padmé. Along with that, he would be able to see Obi-Wan as well.

Anakin was very annoyed with his arm sling for the first few days, but he eventually grew used to it and wasn’t bothered by it anymore, although he would admittedly hate it much more if it was his right arm and not his left as his dominant hand was his right, and he is not interested in trying to get his left hand to work as a dominant hand. He knew a few people who were ambidextrous (Ahsoka, Padmé), but unfortunately, he was not one of them.

One time, Anakin asked Padmé if she was going to tell the twins that they were going to see him more often, and Padmé said she wasn’t going to as she wanted his appearances to be a surprise for the twins. Besides, she didn’t want the twins to expect him to show up a lot, especially as Anakin’s main reason for being in the palace was because he would be working there.

Anakin met up with his mother again a few days later. Not knowing what to talk about, he asked her about her relationship with Qui-Gon.

“So, mum, how was your relationship with Qui-Gon before…Palpatine? I mean, how did you two meet each other?”, Anakin asked.

“Well, me and him met on a sidewalk in Theed. He was drinking coffee while on his phone, and I was on a call when it happened. We ran into each other, and he spilled his coffee. He wasn’t mad or anything, but I offered to make it up for him by buying him coffee. He said he was off to work, so if we were going to meet, it’d be tomorrow. We met up at a coffee shop tomorrow, and you should know exactly what happened,” she explained, and Anakin seemed to enjoy the storytelling.

“That sounds like something out of a movie,” he commented.

Shmi laughed, “It really does, Ani.”

“How does the rest of the relationship go?”, Anakin asked.

“He proposed to me around three years after we first met. Not long after he proposed, I learned I was pregnant.”

“Let me guess, the baby was me?”

“Yes, we planned to move the marriage until after you were born, and somewhere in the time that I was pregnant, Sheev came into our lives. I remember Qui-Gon didn’t really consider it a real threat back then, but when Sheev threatened to kill you and me, Qui-Gon told me that I should leave and raise you elsewhere, especially with the compromise that he and Sheev made that Sheev wouldn’t bother neither you nor me if we were both not in Naboo. That’s why you weren’t raised in Naboo.”

“Qui-Gon told me about that not long ago, but alright, then.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Is that why you and Qui-Gon were talking a lot during the flight back home before Christmas?”

Shmi nodded, “Yes, Ani, that’s why.”

“And, were you two talking about me?”

“Yes, every time you’d go back to Naboo, I just got more scared and more scared.”

“Well, did Qui-Gon tell you I’m going back there again?”

“Yes, both of us are very worried about you, but if that’s what you want, then I can’t really stop you. Besides, I know you want to see Queen Padmé again, and I believe she was the one who convinced Qui-Gon to offer the job to you.”

“Yeah, she told me that in one of our calls recently. Speaking of her, what do you think of her?”

“Oh, uh, I really think she’s very, er, independent. I mean, she’s a single mother, and she’s a queen. I feel like the only thing she really needs is happiness, and while she is happy with the twins, I feel like you could give her the happiness she really needs.”

“Are you blaming the single motherhood on me?”

“I should probably put the blame on you, but no,” Anakin chuckled.

“I know this is a very awkward question, but do you think I’d make a good royal?”

“What type of royal?”

“I don’t know, husband of the queen, so Prince Consort?”

“Well, I think you’re going to be quite interesting. As much as you’ve matured, everyone can still sense that young and boyish personality in you. That could be either good or bad, but it would be good if you know when you have to be mature. As far as being the queen’s husband goes, I think you’ll make a great one. After all, you’ve saved her life once, so that does put you at an advantage already,” Anakin laughed breathlessly.

“Alright, thanks, mum.”


	15. Chapter 15

A few days after Anakin was released from the hospital, he went back to his house to pack up his stuff. He was going to be staying in Theed for a good while. He knew that Obi-Wan was already at Theed by the time he’d get back home, so the house had a rather empty vibe when most of Obi-Wan’s belongings were no longer there. Ahsoka was also at his house, and she was essentially the woman of the house when Shmi would be gone (which would be rather often). Anakin packed up a bit too much clothing, and this didn’t go unnoticed by Ahsoka.

“Dude, don’t you think that’s a lot?”, Ahsoka asked as she looked at what he was packing.

“I don’t know. I mean, maybe a bit too much, but eh, it’s alright.”

“Need some help? I can help you out,” she offered.

He declined, “Nah, I’m alright. I’ll just ask you later if I do need some.”

Ahsoka sighed before leaving the room, “If you say so, Skyguy.”

Anakin spent quite a while preparing his stuff, making doubly sure that he wouldn’t forget anything important. Anakin was known to be quite forgetful for things other than racing, so he was worried about this one. The good thing was he didn’t end up forgetting anything this time around, so no worries there.

____________________

_ANAKIN: Hello?_

_PADME: Hey, Ani._

_ANAKIN: Hey, angel._

_PADME: So, how’re your first few days without a cast? How’s the arm?_

_ANAKIN: Eeh, it’s been better, but it’s alright. Also, it’s an arm sling, not a cast._

_PADME: Right, so how long until you get to Theed?_

_ANAKIN: I kind of forgot, heh. I think it’s in like six hours._

_PADME: Okay._

_ANAKIN: Any news on the Palpatine situation? I’m surprised they haven’t been bothered to execute him yet._

_PADME: His execution has been planned now. It should be in two weeks._

_ANAKIN: Ooh, who’s gonna watch?_

_PADME: Why? Do you want to?_

_ANAKIN: As much as I hate Palpatine, no, not interested._

_PADME: Me neither._

_ANAKIN: Aren’t you required to watch?_

_PADME: No, why would I?_

_ANAKIN: Right, uh, just never mind. How’re the twins?_

_PADME: Oh, you know, usual life. They miss you though._

_ANAKIN: They won’t be missing me for long._

_PADME: Indeed, well, I best get going. Bye, Ani._

_ANAKIN: Bye, angel._

The call ended.

____________________

Anakin had just left the private jet and, after going through the security measures, was now being escorted to the palace. Obi-Wan was already there, so Anakin was expecting to see him once he arrived. The car parked up, and Anakin was told to get out of the car and follow the agent. All of his luggage would apparently be handled, and he had no choice but to trust them that they would handle it.

Anakin was wearing a formal outfit, fit for some Secret Service agent, but Obi-Wan said he was wearing something a bit more casual, but if someone was wearing the appropriate clothing, it was definitely Anakin.

The first person he talked to that he knew was Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon was actually in the flight with him, but the two of them never really talked much until Anakin got to the palace. This was most likely a briefing.

“So, as Special Advisor, what would you want from me?”, Anakin asked.

“Well, Her Majesty convinced me to offer you the job, and I talked to her, she seemed rather insistent on getting you to work in her security team, especially since she really trusts you,” Qui-Gon answered. “I think you’d fit well.”

“Wait, so you don’t directly work under her? I thought being security of the palace meant that.”

“In a sense, we do, but we have a specific unit assigned to her.”

“Ah, okay. Uh, out of curiosity, have you seen a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi recently?”

“The one you recommended?”

Anakin nodded, “Yes, that’s him.”

“I saw him heading to the restroom before you came around for our talk. He should still be there.”

“Are we done here? I’d like to go talk to him.”

“Just come see me again when you’re done.”

“Alright, thanks,” Anakin stood up and went to the restroom Qui-Gon referred to.

Once he went inside the restroom, he saw Obi-Wan washing his hands by the mirror, seemingly just finishing his business.

“Obi-Wan!”, he greeted. Obi-Wan turned to the voice and smiled.

“Ah, Anakin, finally,” Obi-Wan greeted back before finishing up his handwashing and going up to Anakin to hug him. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Yes, well, you’ll be seeing me for quite a bit,” Anakin replied as he hugged back.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”, Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“The best thing,” Anakin smirked, and Obi-Wan groaned before they walked out of the restroom together.

“So, how’s the work here?”, Anakin asked. “Is it hell or not really?”

“Oh, not really. Early on, all they really asked of me was to blueprint better equipment. I will admit, a fair amount of their equipment here is rather outdated and could use better models. I’ve heavily considered retrofitting, but I decided otherwise.”

“Hmm, alright. Was your time so far, uh, productive or something?”

“Mm, well, one of my plans will be coming to light very soon, and that’s something related to security cameras. It is expected progress, but it’s progress, nonetheless. However, as far as I’m correct, I will be working in Mandalore for a week or two to assist them in their recent data breaches, so that would be interesting,” Obi-Wan explained.

“Are you gonna meet the Duchess?”

“Duchess Satine? Of course, I will. After all, she requested it.”

Anakin smirked, “I’m sure you have a thing for her.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “I don’t have a _thing_ for the Duchess, and even if I did, it’s not nearly as bad as your thing for Queen Naberrie.”

“At least she has a thing for me as well!”, Anakin retorted. “God knows if the Duchess would have a thing for you when you two meet.”

“Oh, please, Anakin, I’m not going to Mandalore to start a thing with her.”

“Oh, I’m sure you won’t,” Anakin said sarcastically.

“I mean, even if I did, it’s not like you’re in a position to stop me, Anakin.”

“Pfft, right. Now, if you’d excuse me, I’m going to go back and talk to Qui-Gon.”

Anakin went back to see Qui-Gon, and sure enough, he was busy sorting papers.

“Ah, you’re back, please take a seat,” Anakin sat down as Qui-Gon said.

“I mean, if you’re busy, I could-“

“No, it’s alright,” Qui-Gon interrupted.

“Okay, well?”

“I need you to report to Senior Agent Rex Sevens. You don’t know him, do you?”

Anakin shook his head, “Nope, I definitely do not.”

Qui-Gon handed Anakin a picture of Rex, and his face could easily be memorized.

“You may go now, Anakin. He’ll talk you through everything you need to know. You should see him at the Royal Living Quarters sector.”

Anakin didn’t know exactly where the Royal Living Quarters sector was at, but there was a map of the palace just outside the restroom, so he didn’t bother asking.

“Don’t I need some sort of card for it?”

“Oh, right, almost forgot,” Qui-Gon handed him an ID with his name. “If ever anyone asks if you have authorization, just show them that.”

“Understood.”

Anakin stood up and went to the Royal Living Quarters sector. He was rather nervous as he walked there, but it’s not like he was going to get killed for walking through the wrong doorway, right? _Right?_

_(Yes, don’t worry, it’s right)_

He went through the right doorway and saw the place where he had been to before when heading to Padmé and the twins’ room. It seems as though this is where the Royal Living Quarters sector is, and Anakin now saw himself to be quite dumb for not putting the pieces together on where Padmé’s room would be in this gigantic palace and what the place it would be in would be called.

There were multiple bodyguards scattered throughout the area. Some were patrolling whereas others were stationed over by a wall. Anakin looked around for Rex, and he realized where he was when he saw Rex walking right over to him.

“You must be Anakin Skywalker,” Rex offered him his hand to shake, and Anakin shook his hand.

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Come with me, I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

“Alright.”

Rex began walking off somewhere, and Anakin just stuck with him.

“Now, your job as the Special Advisor is to, well, advise and help us out. Now, you may think that doesn’t mean much, but it kind of does. We’ve only recently been assigned to Her Majesty, and she isn’t all that comfortable with us. She is, in a sense, but she doesn’t trust us fully yet, but the Director said you and Her Majesty have a close relationship, so she’d be more willing to talk to you about things than us. That doesn’t mean that you should tell us your secrets or tell us what she confided about to you, but rather, you’re going to act as…the bridge between her and us if you get what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Now, you’re probably wondering if you get firearms or not. Well, you don’t, not unless you get combat training. You don’t have to have a firearm, but if you want training, just ask me, and I’ll ask the Director if he authorizes your training.”

“Okay, alright.”

“The uniforms should be just around the corner, come.”

“Okay.”


	16. Chapter 16

The job was indeed quite difficult to get used to at first, but Anakin was making good progress. He had settled into a position. Anakin asked for combat training seen as he may be rather useless without it, and Rex did train him. Anakin aced the training. Anakin had spent most of his time training for a while, so he never actually saw Padmé until he finally began to patrol around. Rex gave him a good guide on where he should and shouldn’t go to during his roaming and patrolling, and Anakin took his guide to heart.

Anakin was now patrolling around one day when an oh-so-familiar voice caught his attention.

“Ani?”, the young woman mentioned his nickname.

Anakin turned around and saw Padmé. He smiled.

“Hey,” he replied.

“Oh, my goodness, Ani. You look…er, great.”

Anakin chuckled, “Why thank you, Your Majesty.”

“I suggest you’re settling in quite well?”, she asked, her formal voice showing.

“Mhm.”

“Yes, well, what time do you work?”

“For, uh, morning until the afternoon, then I’ll be free for the rest of the evening,” he answered with a mischievous smile.

Padmé raised an eyebrow, “You think you can show up later tonight?”

“If I don’t get killed for it, I’ll see what I can do. I mean, I learned Rex doesn’t have authority over me, but still.”

She chuckled, “I’ll make sure you won’t.”

“Well, I’ll see you later then, angel.”

Padmé smirked, “See you later, hot stuff.”

Anakin bit his lip as he savored how she called him that. She never called him that, but it sounded nice, although it was very different from his ‘Ani’ nickname. _Ani_ was a nickname that made him sound cute, but her calling him that was a clear sign that she wanted to sleep with him that night, and Anakin wouldn’t have it any other way. Both of them just wanted to be with each other. Regardless, Anakin had to get his head back in the game, so he focused again.

____________________

It was afternoon now, and while Anakin would want to visit Padmé, he knew she was still busy at this point in time, so he decided to call Ahsoka while relaxing in the guest room he would be staying in for his time there.

_AHSOKA: Hello? Skyguy?_

_ANAKIN: Hey, Snips._

_AHSOKA: Hey, how’re you?_

_ANAKIN: Just finished work for the day._

_AHSOKA: Literally everyone’s all over me._

_ANAKIN: What do you mean?_

_AHSOKA: You left quite a mess when they learned you’d be leaving for Naboo. I’ve been getting mail left, right, and center._

_ANAKIN: Well, you agreed to it._

_AHSOKA: You better give me that tour if you two get married._

_ANAKIN: Jeez, stop banking on the fact that we’re getting married._

_AHSOKA: I mean, why would you be someone’s boyfriend if you aren’t even going to try to pull through with the relationship?_

_ANAKIN: We’re both trying, but you really shouldn’t bank around the chance._

_AHSOKA: Yeah, sure. I mean, I’m not gonna lose anything by banking on it._

_ANAKIN: Well, that’s a good point. So, are you enjoying the house?_

_AHSOKA: Yep._

_ANAKIN: Are you making a mess of it?_

_AHSOKA: Nope._

_ANAKIN: Okay, good._

_AHSOKA: Well, I best get going. I have to clean up your shit._

_ANAKIN: Whatever you say, bye._

_AHSOKA: Bye._

Anakin ended the call.

____________________

Anakin was walking to Padmé’s room. He brought a small, unsuspicious bag full of clothes for a single night if in case Padmé wanted him to sleep with her for the night, but he made sure it wasn’t too big that it made him suspicious, not that anyone was really going to stop him if that was the case. It may have been inappropriate in a sense that a bodyguard would sleep with the person he or she is meant to protect, but both Qui-Gon and Rex did know of his relationship with Padmé, so it shouldn’t get him into trouble, hopefully.

Rex would still be working in the evening. He worked much longer than others, but Anakin had heard that Rex didn’t have to work that long and simply just wanted to work long, probably so he knows what all his colleagues are up to during the day and night. Rex often finishes up before midnight, usually somewhere between 10:00 and 11:30 in the evening. It was half past 9 in the evening, so Anakin was expecting to run into Rex at some point.

He was close to Padmé’s room now, and there, he ran into Rex. Anakin was very nervous now.

“Going to Her Majesty?”, Rex asked.

“Yep,” Anakin answered rather shyly. “I’m done for the day anyway.”

“Alright, you have a good one then,” he replied with a smile. Anakin nodded before walking again.

Anakin let out a sigh of relief as he kept walking again. He seriously thought Rex was going to end up giving a lecture of how having a romantic relationship with your VIP was highly inappropriate, but if he thought about it well enough, he would know that Obi-Wan stood a much better chance of giving him lectures after doing something stupid rather than Rex.

He knocked on the door to Padmé’s room and around ten seconds later, Padmé opened the door and smiled at him.

“Hey,” Anakin greeted.

“Hi,” she replied.

“So, uh, can I come in?”

“Oh, of course, sure.”

Anakin entered the room and saw that it was outstandingly clean. _Had Padmé cleaned this up herself? Were the twins not making a mess today? Who knows?_

“This is so…clean,” he looked around the room, not seeing any obvious signs of dirtiness.

“I had a feeling you were coming over, so I cleaned it up,” she smiled cutely at him as she said it.

“Glad to see you’re up for the occasion,” he quipped.

“Oh, I always am, sweetheart. The question is: Are you up for the occasion?”

Anakin gave her a mischievous smirk before tossing his clothing to the ground, walking up to her, and kissing her passionately. Anakin’s hands moved to pretty much anywhere he could touch before the two split up with Anakin’s arms wrapped around her waist. As they looked at each other, it was so easy to see the fire and intentions in their eyes. The last time something like this had happened was a good three months ago.

“Well, angel, what do you say we make up for lost time?”, he murmured.

“Right ahead of you, my love,” she replied before the two kissed passionately again. Padmé walked backwards until she dropped onto the bed, causing Anakin to fall right on top of her. Anakin was concerned for a moment, but he soon found out he didn’t hurt her. He drove his lips into hers, and as he said, they began making up for lost time.

____________________

_Anakin stood in front of a large crowd now. In front of him was Padmé’s father and the former monarch, Ruwee Naberrie, he didn’t exactly have a grasp on what was going on, but his conscience did._

_Anakin was kneeling now as he could barely see Ruwee walking up to him. Something was placed on his head. Anakin thought it was a hat at first, but it was too heavy, definitely making it a crown._

_“You have knelt as Anakin Skywalker, and now, you may rise as Anakin Naberrie, King of Naboo,” he heard Ruwee say. “Long live the king.”_

_“LONG LIVE THE KING!”, the audience said as one._

_Anakin stood up and began basking in their applause before it slowly stopped, and he was about to speak._

Anakin jumped out of bed, gasping for air. It was a common habit for him to figuratively jump out of bed when waking up if a dream was either too good to be true or too terrifying for his liking. Padmé began waking up herself, definitely woken up by Anakin’s sudden movement. She looked at Anakin who was still gasping for air. She immediately sat up and asked him about it.

“Ani? What’s wrong?”, she asked. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“No, no, angel, I’m fine.”

“Seriously, tell me, I’m worried, you know?”

“It wasn’t a bad dream. In fact, it was a good one, or at least, I think it was.”

Padmé seemed to lighten up a bit, “What was it about?”

“I-I don’t know, really. I remember standing in front of a huge crowd with, uh, your father talking in front of me. He said something about kneeling, rising, and I heard the audience say, ‘Long live the King’ or something.”

Padmé smiled at him, “Anakin, you’re dreaming about a coronation. Did my dad say something like ‘Anakin Naberrie’?”

Anakin nodded, “Yes, I think I remember that.”

“Anakin, you’re dreaming about your coronation as a King or King Consort. Was I in your dream?”

“I don’t know. I woke up before I got a chance to find out where you were during that time.”

“Oh, alright. If everything goes right, I should be standing behind you on one of two thrones, one for either of us.”

“Well, let’s just hope my dreams come true,” he said with a small chuckle, and Padmé giggled as well.

“Let’s hope so.”


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin was spending his morning with Obi-Wan. His shift hadn’t started yet, but he had already seen the twins and Padmé had already left for work, so he didn’t have much to do.

“So, what’re you up to today, old man?”, Anakin asked.

“Well, Duchess Satine is visiting today. Apparently, I had to be up early because she would be arriving rather early in the morning.”

“Ooh, so I guess that gives you more time to get a thing going on with her,” Anakin smirked.

Obi-Wan groaned and rolled his eyes, “Please stop, Anakin. I’m sure that the Duchess would not be interested in someone like me.”

“Really? You’re already gonna win girls just by that beard, and speaking of girls, I think your one is here,” Obi-Wan looked behind him to see the Duchess of Mandalore making her way towards him. She easily stood out with her bright red clothing, and she was holding onto a bright red fascinator hat.

“You must be Obi-Wan Kenobi,” she greeted him and offered to shake his hand.

“Y-yes, that’s me,” Obi-Wan gave a small nod as a bow before shaking her hand. Anakin held his laugh in at Obi-Wan clearly being flustered.

“I hear you’re the one who’ll help me out.”

“Yes.”

Satine then turned to Anakin, “And, you are…Anakin Skywalker?”

“Mhm,” Anakin replied with a confident smile. “That’s me.”

“You are quite popular now. I’ve heard a lot about you,” she smiled back.

Not wanting to steal Satine’s attention from Obi-Wan, Anakin made up something to get him away from the conversation, “Uh, my shift is about to start, so I’ll head off now.”

Anakin stayed behind a wall and eavesdropped on the conversation in a rather unsuspicious manner, not garnering any attention to himself.

“So, I-I was wondering a-about w-when we would be getting started?”, he heard Obi-Wan stumble over his own words.

“Well, I am quite early, so I was thinking we should probably get to know each other first,” Satine replied. “I think we could afford a bit of chatting.”

“R-right, yes, of course.”

“So, tell me about yourself,” Satine said. Anakin laughed breathlessly knowing ‘tell me about yourself’ was the perfect dating question.

“W-well, I-I have a degree in c-cybersecurity, which was rather obvious, and I actually got it at quite a young age.”

Satine chuckled, “No, no, no, I meant your, you know, personality. I’m quite aware of your successes.”

“O-oh, um, as you can tell, I’m n-not the most extroverted person. Socializing is my Achilles heel…especially when it comes to women like you,” Obi-Wan’s mouth formed into a light smile for a moment. Anakin took a peek and could’ve sworn Satine was blushing. He hoped that Obi-Wan meant it as a compliment because it was quite clear Satine took it as one.

“I see. I don’t know, I quite like it when people are nervous and…stumble over their words, it’s nice to watch,” she said, and Anakin was very sure Obi-Wan was blushing now.

The rest of Obi-Wan and Satine’s chat was full of awkwardness. Anakin couldn’t help but laugh at how confident Satine was in contrast to Obi-Wan looking like he could drop dead in any moment. Obi-Wan and Satine chatted for around three more minutes before they eventually left to get to work. Obi-Wan had his stuff ready and went with the Duchess to Mandalore. Anakin knew it wasn’t that far of a drive as Theed and Mandalore were a bit close together on the map.

When they left, Anakin got to work.

____________________

“So, how was the night with Her Majesty?”, Rex asked, smirking.

Anakin rolled his eyes, “I thought you weren’t gonna stick yourself into our business.”

“I mean, you wouldn’t have to say something specific. You could’ve just said that it went well or something.”

“Well, let’s just say it was a bit noisy last night, and it was rather hot.”

Rex suppressed a laugh, easily understanding what had happened. He was in no position to scold Anakin for it, but even if he did, Rex seemed all too amused to actually talk to him about it in a serious way.

“Only you could do such a thing to her,” Rex said.

“I take that as an absolute compliment.”

“So, will you be doing something like that again?”

Anakin groaned, “Now, you’re really sticking your ass into my busine- no, _our_ business.”

Rex simply laughed.

____________________

Padmé had invited Anakin over for dinner, and she also said she would be inviting her parents over as well. Anakin was nervous enough to drop dead on the spot knowing his past with her parents, but he was still quite hopeful they’d see what has changed in him. Anakin knew Padmé didn’t necessarily need her parents to know if it, but he also knew she wanted their blessings. He didn’t argue with her on that regard even though he probably should have.

Anakin said to Rex that he would be working the whole day during the day of the dinner, thinking it may give him some extra free time the following day. Anakin and Rex became close friends as the days passed, and Rex did know of the dinner. Rex decided to ask Anakin about it.

“Why would you work the whole day during the day of the dinner? Wouldn’t you want to be free that day?”, Rex asked.

“Well, technically, I’m still guarding Her Majesty by being with her at the dinner.”

Rex groaned but conceded, “I guess you’re right. You had me on that one, Skywalker.”

Anakin laughed.

____________________

Anakin was walking with Padmé to the dining room, still showing off the idea that he was her bodyguard because as much as he is her boyfriend, he is, professionally, her bodyguard. Anakin was carrying around no firearms to the dining room, however, as he wasn’t necessarily going to act as security in this situation. Instead, he was going to act as her boyfriend being introduced to her family.

Padmé stopped for a moment when the two were just by the door to the dining room.

“Are you ready, Ani?”, she asked.

“Do you think they’re still mad at me?”, he avoided the question.

“Only one way to find out.”

Anakin sighed, “I guess you’re right. Well, I’m ready now,” he finally answered.

Padmé opened the doors, and sat there was Ruwee, Jobal, and Sola.

“Ah, Padmé, Anakin,” Ruwee greeted with a smile, but Anakin could easily see through it. “Please, take a seat. We’re just about getting started.”

With the help of research during free time and experience from dining around the world, Anakin knew of the table manners; both the regular table manners and those coming from Naboo tradition and culture. That really helped him.

There wasn’t much talking for a bit until Ruwee finally spoke up to Anakin, “So, Anakin, tell me about yourself. I know first impressions don’t always tell the whole story. You know, describe yourself to us, we’re all curious.”

“Mm, well, I am admittedly a prideful person. I’m not boastful or anything like that, but if I earn something, I’m not going to humble myself all too much when I succeed,” Anakin instantly regretted saying that, but Ruwee seemed to actually like him admitting it. “I also have a bad sense of humor if you’re curious.”

Anakin’s approach on describing himself not only frightened him, but also frightened Padmé. He was very daring during their dinner, and Anakin himself didn’t know he could be that daring. However, both were relieved when Jobal and Sola seemed to like Anakin whereas Ruwee, whilst not exactly liking Anakin, did seem to tolerate him now. Anakin didn’t know why, but for a moment, he considered talking about marriage to Ruwee. He didn’t know why, but he was glad he quickly abandoned that idea.

“So, how did I do?”, Anakin asked as he walked with Padmé.

“Not going to lie, you were very daring during dinner.”

“Is that a compliment?”, he said, seemingly about to smile.

“I guess so. I mean, if it were someone else, I guarantee you they wouldn’t describe themselves that way and would only try and talk about the perfectly good things about them.”

“God, I was so close to strangling myself, and I bet you were so close to regretting the fact that you chose me as your boyfriend,” Padmé raised an eyebrow.

“Like I would ever regret choosing you as my boyfriend.”

“We should probably start considering when we should make our relationship public,” Anakin said. “That way, you have a valid excuse to move me to a better room.”

Padmé giggled, “In all seriousness, yeah, we should, but I was thinking we should only reveal it to the palace first then reveal it to the general public later.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“Wait, were you serious about me moving you to a better room?”

“I mean, I was hoping you would move me to a better room once we reveal it, but if you don’t want to or simply can’t, that’s fine. I mean, it’s not like I don’t like the guest room I have right now, it’s pretty cozy.”

“Yep, I’ve slept in there once,” she smirked.

“You didn’t sleep alone though.”

“I’m glad I didn’t,” Anakin chuckled.

“Why? Is the Queen of Naboo scared of the bed bugs?”, he pouted.

Padmé sneered, “I could ask her boyfriend the same question.”

“Well, we may both be scared, so we should probably just sleep together, so we…aren’t scared. I mean, it would help the both of us,” Anakin said casually.

“That sounds like a good idea.”


	18. Chapter 18

It was the day before Palpatine’s execution, and while Palpatine didn’t know of this, Anakin and Padmé sure did. Knowing this, the pair decided to visit Palpatine, giving absolutely no thought to whether or not he may be asleep during this time, but it’s not like he deserved sleep, at least not from their point of view. Padmé had given some thought on what she should ask from him. She couldn’t ask for some last-minute confessions knowing Palpatine would get all cryptic, so she just decided to talk about anything she could come up with. Anakin couldn’t think of anything to talk about either, after all.

They were now coming up to Palpatine’s cell, and Palpatine was sat there staring stoically into the wall on the other side of the cell.

“Oh, Sheev, we’ve missed talking to you,” Padmé greeted sarcastically. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better, Your Majesty,” he said before looking to the man standing behind her. “Ah, my dear boy, how have you been?”

Anakin scoffed, “Don’t you ‘dear boy’ me, Chancellor.”

“Is this really your boyfriend, Your Majesty, I was hoping he’d have a bit more…respect for a man full of success?”

“A man who used to be full of success,” Padmé corrected. “Now, you’re simply full of your ego and the urge to annoy people.”

“Oh, please, I can’t do so much in a jail cell, you must understand.”

“Oh, yeah? I think you can’t do so much since you’ve already done it,” Anakin retorted, and there was the slightest hint of a smirk on the former Chancellor’s face.

“Mm, I suppose so.”

“Well, I’d ask you for more information, but it doesn’t take a genius to know you’ll answer me with cryptic words. Let’s go, Anakin,” Padmé said.

“Until we meet again, Sheev,” Anakin said with a smirk.

Palpatine had a smirk of his own, “Yes, until we meet again.”

____________________

“That was productive,” Anakin said sarcastically.

“I don’t think we were really expecting anything from that. It’s not like he could be doing anything else, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, right.”

Suddenly, someone began speaking into Anakin’s earpiece, and Anakin turned his attention away from Padmé, raising his hand at her to tell her to stop for a moment.

 _TAKING FIRE IN THE MAIN GATE!_ , Anakin could hear the distinct sounds of flying bullets. Not long after, an explosion came from somewhere in the building. Anakin got up with Padmé looking up at him.

“We gotta get you to safety,” Anakin said hurriedly, and Padmé then trailed behind Anakin as he hastily walked through the hallways to make his way to the safe room. As much as Padmé and Anakin would’ve wanted to run, Anakin was trained and told that running was not the most viable option. He had a hand on his gun as they walked.

 _GET QUINLAN TO SAFETY!_ , he heard someone say on the earpiece, quickly knowing that ‘Quinlan’ was Padmé’s codename, meaning ‘Queen.’

“Wait!”, Padmé stopped Anakin. “What about the twins!? What about Luke and Leia!?”

Anakin pressed on his earpiece as he looked at Padmé, “Status on Sparkle and Dazzle?”

_Sparkle and Dazzle are in the saferoom._

“They’re in the safe room, they’re alright,” Padmé sighed in relief before the two got going again. “Let’s go.”

Anakin opened the door to the staircase which would lead to the saferoom and held it open until Padmé got inside. The two made their way down the spiraling staircase until they got to the saferoom door. Anakin opened the door, and they got inside.

Inside, there were a few NRSI agents stationed there, Padmé’s handmaidens, a rather large amount of staff, and Luke and Leia crying as they were with Ruwee and Jobal.

“Luke! Leia!”, Padmé exclaimed, running to the twins with Anakin following behind before she hugged the twins, and they hugged back whilst crying. “You’re okay, I can’t believe it. Mommy was very worried for you two.”

“Daddy was, too,” Anakin knelt down and joined the hug. Anakin then got up to check the status.

“Status check,” Anakin said as he pressed on his earpiece to talk.

_Hostiles have entered the palace!_

“Shit,” Anakin muttered. “I’ll stay outside and keep guard.”

Anakin went outside of the saferoom and looked up the spiraling staircase. He knew that only those who worked in here knew of where the saferoom was, but he had to make sure. He could hear gunshots from outside above. Anakin pointed his pistol up as he awaited someone to go down the staircase. The door opened, and Anakin could hear multiple steps.

A man pointed his rifle down the staircase, and Anakin easily registered it as a target. He shot and killed the man quickly. Despite that, there were still more steps, so Anakin still held his pistol up as he began ascending the staircase. He ran into another man, and he shot them. Anakin kept going up until he reached the very top. The staircase was clear. Anakin took a peek outside and saw that it was clear as well.

Anakin pressed on his earpiece, “Staircase to the saferoom is all clear.”

_Affirmative._

Anakin went back down to the saferoom. Luke and Leia seemed to have calmed down now, and so have the others.

Around half an hour passed, and everything seems to have calmed down now.

_Prisoner #066 has gone missing._

“Prisoner #066? That’s the former Chancellor, correct?”, Anakin spoke into the earpiece.

_Affirm._

“Dammit!”, Anakin shouted (not into the earpiece, of course).

____________________

_All clear._

The people in the saferoom slowly made their way back up the staircase and outside. Anakin accompanied Padmé and the kids back to their room (“Thank you, Ani. Thank you.” “I’m just doing my job, angel.”) before going down to see the prison block.

There were multiple dead bodies of security personnel down there, and he looked at Palpatine’s cell to see that the cell was unlocked. He didn’t know how as only security personnel like him knew of the codes, unless it was due to a hack or a traitor of some sort. Anakin groaned at the sight. It had to happen just before he was going to be executed. Rex then walked into the area, coming up behind him.

“Can’t fucking believe it,” Rex muttered.

“It had to be just before his execution,” Anakin added. “I mean, really?”

“Whoever came here was definitely only here for Sheev, after all, no other cell was opened except this one.”

“Un- _fucking_ -believable.”

“Looks like his ass is still gonna be coming after us.”

Anakin looked to the corner of the room and saw that the security camera had been shot as its sparks fell onto the ground underneath it.

“Well, whoever broke him out isn’t stupid,” he pointed to the broken camera. “They did shoot the camera.”

“Maybe there’s still footage?”

“Mm, good idea. We should report this to Director Jinn.”

“Yep.”

The two of them made their way to Director Jinn who just about looked like he was trying to hold everything together with the smallest of strings. They knew his patience would definitely be short, so they decided to simply leave him, saying they went into the wrong room, and just went back to where they worked.

Padmé and the kids were now relaxing in Padmé’s bedroom. Anakin entered, and the kids went and hugged him deeply. “DADDY!”, they exclaimed.

“Mommy said you protected her!”, Luke exclaimed.

“Did you? Did you?”, Leia asked. Padmé beamed at Anakin who beamed at her as well.

Anakin’s wide smile turned into a smug smile, “Your daddy is quite heroic.”

“If it weren’t for daddy, mommy would be very hurt,” Padmé added. “Even if mommy wouldn’t be hurt, she would be very scared, and nobody likes being scared, right?”

Leia giggled, “Mommy, the point of being scared is to not like it!”

“Yes, it is,” Padmé agreed, and Luke began giggling as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkle is Luke's codename. Dazzle is Leia's.


	19. Chapter 19

“So, we’re going to reveal our relationship to the palace now?”, Anakin asked.

“I mean, it’s not like we’re going to lose much. After all, a good amount of people do already know that to be the case,” Padmé said matter-of-factly.

“That is a good point.”

Padmé sighed, “Still, I’m worried about Palpatine and what he might do.”

“We don’t really have a choice but to be worried. The good thing is I’m quite sure he won’t try anything any time soon as he only really wants to catch us when we least expect it.”

“Did you identify anyone involved in the attack?”, Padmé asked.

“None much except for Grievous, and speaking of which, it’s now proven that Grievous was involved in the bombings in the Australian Grand Prix,” Anakin pointed out. “However, he hasn’t been caught yet, unfortunately.”

“That is bad. Palpatine and his friends are mostly still on the loose.”

“Indeed, but don’t you think we should relax a bit? Not a lot, but we can’t afford to stress ourselves out too much on something that may not happen in a long time.”

“I guess you’re right, Ani. I’m sorry, it’s just…agh,” she covered her face with her hands. “It’s just…ridiculous.”

Anakin patted her back and kissed the back of her head, “I know, I know, but we can get through this together. I mean, we got into this together, surely we can get out of it together.”

Padmé laughed for a few moments, “Together.”

“Together.”

“Forever?”

“Together forever,” Padmé snorted and laughed.

“God, that sounds weird.”

“It really does,” Anakin began laughing as well.

____________________

_“On another, more irrelevant note, I would like to make a statement regarding the rumors on my relationship with Anakin Skywalker. I can confirm that I am in a relationship with him. I do, however, wish that the knowledge of this relationship remain in the palace as we do not intend on revealing the relationship to the general public for the time being, but in time, we will. However, until then, I ask of all of you to not reveal this to the general public, not yet. Thank you.”_

“So, you really think our relationship will stay hidden to the public until the reveal?”, Anakin asked as he sorted through his stuff, preparing to move to a better room suited for the more privileged guests.

Padmé shook her head, “No, I highly doubt it.”

“Yeah, I doubt it, too.”

“Eh, the general public may go crazy over rumors, but they won’t know the truth, not yet, at least.”

“I wonder how Ahsoka’s doing. I asked her to deal with F1 career things while I’m gone. Apparently, she said that I have to give her a tour along with a room to live in if the two of us get married.”

Padmé chuckled, “She is quite a lovely young lady.”

“Indeed, you’d love to have her around. She’s very…crazy, in a good way, of course.”

Padmé smirked, “I wonder where she gets that from.”

“The one and only.”

“ _My_ one and only.”

“As if _you_ aren’t _mine_ , sweetheart.”

“Oh, I am yours, and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she said before Anakin turned around to give her a peck on the lips before getting back to sorting.

“That’s lovely to hear.”

“How’ve you been with Rex? Have you two been getting along well?”

“Very well, we’re pretty good friends now. The only problem is he’s been trying to stick his ass into our relationship sometimes.”

Padmé scoffed, “Typical Rex.”

“Typical.”

“He’s a nice guy though.”

“He is, great to have around.”

“Are you sure you’ll be able to get some sleep? I mean, the people are hard at work to repair the damage.”

Anakin scoffed, “Sure, I will. I mean, I’ve slept well in here, so I’ll sleep well in the new room I’ll be in.”

“Yeah, alright, then.”

“So, when are you going to get back to racing?”

“I think I’ll be getting back in like a month, and before that, I should probably quit the whole NRSI gig, especially since I can now stay here as a privileged guest.”

“I’ll miss you being one of my bodyguards though. Not gonna lie, you’ve been a great bodyguard.”

“I’ll miss it, too. Don’t worry though, I’ll still be working as one for a bit more.”

“Oh, right, yes, of course.”

“Yeah, so don’t fret.”

Padmé giggled, “Okay, Ani, I won’t.”

“Yeah, you do that.”

“Where do you think you’ll end up this season? Do you think you’ll be a three-time champion by the end of the year?”, Padmé asked.

“I don’t know, what do you think?”

“Well, I would kind of be obliged to say you’ll win,” Anakin chuckled.

“If you don’t think I’ll win, you can say so.”

“Realistically, though, if Lewis gets more consistent, and that’s assuming he isn’t already, he might beat you. After all, he’s come very close last year.”

“Way too close for comfort.”

“Way too close for comfort,” she repeated. “Way too close.”

Anakin soon finished packing his stuff, and Padmé led him to his new room. It wasn’t hard for him to notice the differences. The general look of the room was the same with its light-brown walls and white flooring, but it was more heavily decorated, and Anakin had to admit that the bed was comfier. The bed was the thing he’d obviously care the most about in the room. Padmé said that, if Anakin were to quit the job, he could spend some time with the twins more freely.

____________________

_OBI-WAN: Yes?_

_ANAKIN: Hey, Obi-Wan! Uh, are you busy?_

_OBI-WAN: No, not really. If you just need someone to talk to because you’re bored, go ahead._

_ANAKIN: So, uh, how’ve you been? How is Mandalore?_

_OBI-WAN: Very lovely, I’ve also been spending a fair amount of time with the Duchess as well. We seem to be acquainted now as well as we have had a fair bit of time talking about things other than the job._

_ANAKIN: Haha, see? I **knew** she had a thing for you!_

_OBI-WAN: Anakin, being acquainted with someone doesn’t mean they have a thing with them._

_ANAKIN: Just you wait. I’ll bet you a million dollars you two are going to get married._

_OBI-WAN: I’d agree on that bet if I didn’t pity on how much money you’d lose when you ended up losing._

_ANAKIN: No, you’d agree on that bet if you actually had money._

_OBI-WAN: Thanks to you, I do have a lot of money._

_ANAKIN: So, I can just take it away from you?_

_OBI-WAN: That’s…not exactly how it works, Anakin._

_ANAKIN: Eh, whatever. Admit it, you like the Duchess._

_OBI-WAN: Okay, okay, I like her, but it’s not like we’ll actually get anywhere._

_ANAKIN: Your relationship with her is more than simply professional, so that’s a start._

_OBI-WAN: Well, I guess you’re right._

_ANAKIN: So, are you going to go after her?_

_OBI-WAN: Mm, perhaps I will, but I’ll put my job first._

_ANAKIN: Yeah, that’s typical Obi-Wan right there._

_OBI-WAN: I take that as a compliment, thank you very much. Also, how’re things with you and Padmé? I heard of the attack on the palace._

_ANAKIN: Well, she’s revealed our relationship to the palace. It’s not revealed to the public yet, but we are thinking about it. I’m also moving to a better room, and I am kind of thinking about quitting my job here seen as the F1 season is gonna be starting up again very soon. The bad news is Palpatine, who was supposed to be executed not long ago, was broken out of prison. God, how does he get out of these?_

_OBI-WAN: He must have many, many connections and relationships to be able to be broken out of the palace._

_ANAKIN: We may even have a traitor in our hands._

_OBI-WAN: Yes, possibly._

_ANAKIN: Eh, well, it’s not exactly my job to get involved in those, I’m a bodyguard._

_OBI-WAN: Ah, yes._

_ANAKIN: Oh, well, when are you coming back?_

_OBI-WAN: I don’t know, really. I think it would be in the next week or two, my schedule is pretty messy, I apologize._

_ANAKIN: No, it’s alright. Anyway, uh, I got to go now, so I’ll talk to you soon?_

_OBI-WAN: Yes, I have to go now as well, so yes, talk to you soon._

_ANAKIN: Well, goodbye._

_OBI-WAN: Alright, bye._

The call ended.


	20. Chapter 20

**_A month later…_ **

It was the last lap now, and Anakin was all over the back of Lewis with Charles and Max not too far behind him. Lewis had somehow held him off for so many laps, and Anakin’s chances of winning just went down more and more as time passed. He desperately had to get the move done. Anakin’s plan was to dive to the inside and overtake Lewis into the hairpin, making sure he had DRS to give him a boost down the back-straight in case Lewis would have a better exit.

He just exited the first straightaway, and he had a good exit which allowed him to get right alongside Lewis onto the hairpin. Anakin went down the inside of Lewis, and Lewis tried performing a switchback move to get back to the inside and get the better exit, but his front wing clipped Anakin’s rear left tyre, breaking off a bit of his front wing. Anakin began accelerating onto the straight until his rear left tyre blew up. Lewis flew right past him, Charles did, and Max overtook him into the final chicane and Anakin limped home in 4th place, falling outside of the podium on the last lap.

_< TEAM RADIO>_

_ANAKIN: Ah, fuck! Sorry, guys, I guess that was my fault._

_MATT: It’s alright, just bring the car home or park up if you think the puncture is unbearable._

_ANAKIN: Okay, copy._

_< TEAM RADIO>_

Upon making it out of the pits, Anakin parked up and got out of the car, walking to the garage in disappointment.

____________________

_“Skywalker goes down the inside of Lewis Hamilton, and- OH! THEY TOUCH, MARTIN!”_

_“The reigning champion gets into the lead tho- oh, no! Puncture, rear left! He’s got a puncture!”_

_“And, Leclerc and Max Verstappen get past Skywalker, and he falls out of the podium!”_

_“Lewis Hamilton wins the Canadian Grand Prix!”_

Padmé sighed. She was really banking on Anakin to win the race, but alas, bad races come every once in a while. She shut off the television before rerunning the race in her mind for a few moments.

____________________

Anakin was now getting interviewed regarding his thoughts on his race.

“So, 4th place, what happened out there with Lewis?”, the interviewer asked.

Anakin sighed, “Well, I had a well-thought plan in my head to dive down the inside into the, uh, hairpin, but it didn’t work out. I guess it was my fault, so I apologized to Lewis earlier, so yeah. Still, it’s a pretty disappointing result.”

“Were you struggling a lot throughout the race?”

“Not until I got to the back of Lewis. I’ll give it to him, he’s a great defensive driver. For most of the race though, I wasn’t exactly struggling.”

“What did you think of the unorthodox strategy your team employed today?”

“Mm, well, it worked okay, but I think that I would’ve had a better shot at Lewis if I pitted a few laps later, so my tyres would be much fresher than his. Still, it wasn’t that bad of a strategy, not at all.”

“Okay, so that’s it, thank you.”

Anakin nodded before walking away.

____________________

_ANAKIN: Hello? Padmé?_

_PADME: Hey, Ani, I watched the race._

_ANAKIN: Yeah, sorry, I mucked up._

_PADME: It’s alright, Ani, you don’t need to worry about it. You know, every driver has their bad races._

_ANAKIN: Yeah, I guess you’re right. So, how’re Luke and Leia?_

_PADME: Oh, you know, the usual. They’re fine and all, nothing new there._

_ANAKIN: Heh, nothing new._

_PADME: Yeah…_

_ANAKIN: Yeah._

_PADME: Also, um, I’ve been talking to Obi-Wan occasionally as well ever since he came back._

_ANAKIN: Oh, yeah?_

_PADME: Yeah, he told me some childhood stories about you. He told me that you sometimes used your toys as a place to put your…boogers._

_ANAKIN: Fucking typical, just fucking typical._

_PADME: Hehe, you must’ve been a really weird boy._

_ANAKIN: Well, you’re dating this really weird boy._

_PADME: So, uh, what’re you gonna be up to today and tomorrow?_

_ANAKIN: I don’t know, uh, I may as well go and buy jewelry or something tomorrow. One of my friends have their birthday coming soon, and jewelry is their thing._

_PADME: Ah, I see. No present for me?_

_ANAKIN: I thought my presence would already be a present._

_PADME: Sigh._

_ANAKIN: What’s wrong about it? I mean, you really do enjoy my presence, and Luke and Leia enjoy it, too!_

_PADME: No, it’s the pun._

_ANAKIN: If you’re gonna get involved with someone like me, you should expect many more of those because that’s his way of being…punny._

_PADME: UGH!_

_ANAKIN: Hehe, um, anyway, I should probably go now. I’ve still got some things I need to deal with before I can finally get some good relaxation time after the race._

_PADME: Alright, well, bye, Ani. I love you._

_ANAKIN: Bye, angel. Love you, too._

____________________

Anakin was now inside the mall. It took him a while to actually find where the mall was, but it was worth the wait. The good thing is he didn’t forget the money this time, though he rarely ever does. The mall was full of people as he did visit during the early afternoon. He hoped that he would be discreet as the last thing he wanted was someone taking a picture of him or asking for an autograph.

Of course, he wasn’t going alone as he was in the mall with Ahsoka (“Why would you want me to come with you? You’re here for pretty personal things,” she asked. “And, you’re in my pretty personal circle. Besides, I value your opinion, Snips,” he countered. “Whatever you say, Skyguy.”). Anakin looked for some sort of map of the mall and saw that the jewelry shop that he was looking for was in the third floor.

“Well, we should walk, I guess,” Ahsoka said.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Anakin said dryly. “Well, let’s go then.”

As Anakin and Ahsoka made their way through the mall and up the floors, they could easily hear the people talking about him and recognizing who it was.

“Isn’t that Anakin Skywalker, the F1 driver?”

“Yes, that’s him.”

“Should we try talking to him?”

“It’s really him!”

“I don’t think he wants attention.”

Anakin and Ahsoka eventually got to the third floor. They weren’t that far off from the jewelry shop now.

Ahsoka stopped and crossed her arms along with a pout, “I can’t believe nobody recognizes me.”

Anakin scoffed, “I mean no offense, Snips, but you’re not exactly as popular as me.”

“Why!?”, she exclaimed, her voice sounding as babylike as ever.

Anakin rolled his eyes, “Dear God, Snips, what is it with that voice!? You know, I hate it.”

Ahsoka began to laugh, “You love that voice, though!”

“No, I don’t.”

“You do, I remember you told me you loved it at a party!”

Anakin sighed, “You know, I was probably drunk, right?”

“Whatever, you still said it!”

“God, let’s just go,” he conceded. “We have more important things to do.”

Anakin and Ahsoka kept walking until they made it to the store. He searched up for good jewelry shops, and this shop was apparently one of the better shops out there. He was lucky that there was one of those jewelry shops here in this mall not too far from where they stayed at for the race weekend. After all, he did really want to buy it today as to not make it harder for him later.

The two entered the shop, and they saw a few people walking around, looking through the jewelry.

“You can go and look around if you want,” Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded and walked off to look around. “Maybe there’s something you want here, but if there is something you want, it better not make me bankrupt.”

Anakin went back to a few displays.

_Which ring would be best?_ , he thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**_A few months later – After Naboo Grand Prix_ **

Anakin was still thrilled to walk away with the championship (though it wasn’t as much of a climatic finale as it was last season), but that wasn’t his main focus for the weekend. His main focus for the weekend was to make Padmé the happiest she’s ever been, and Anakin knew exactly how to make that happen. He was going to be staying at the palace for the days after the race seen as that’s when there usually isn’t much left to do, especially as it’s already the end of the final race of the season.

Anakin was a three-time champion now, and he really couldn’t believe it, but the thought of that was easily overshadowed by what he was going to do – propose to Padmé.

Anakin had already properly dined with Padmé and Shmi together, so the two got to know each other quite well. He had also gotten acquainted with his father, Qui-Gon, a bit now. He was a bit worried that Padmé and Shmi wouldn’t get along all that well in an informal occasion such as a dinner, but the two had gotten together extremely well. Sure, it may have been at the cost of sharing baby pictures of him and all, but that was a small price to pay for getting along.

However, Shmi wasn’t the real problem. The real problem was Ruwee. The good news was it was just a bit easier than he had thought it would be.

____________________

**_Three weeks ago…_ **

“Ah, Anakin, it’s been quite a while,” Ruwee gave him a small smile.

“Mr. Naberrie,” he greeted.

“Please, Ruwee should work just fine.”

“Alright, then,” he replied before taking a seat.

“Well, what’re you here to talk about?”

“I’m actually here to talk about…”

“A blessing? For marriage?”, Ruwee interrupted, easily understanding what Anakin was there for.

“Y-yes,” Anakin answered.

Ruwee slowly nodded, “Mm, well, let’s talk about it, shall we?”

“Alright, okay.”

“Well, as much as you don’t show up here as much as we hope, I am rather observant, and I’ve been keeping a good eye on you when you’re here and sometimes even when you’re not,” Ruwee pointed out.

“Yes, I had that feeling you did.”

“I think it’s safe to say you’ve matured quite a lot ever since seven-eight years ago. I know I’ve been a bit rough to you at first, but I think you know and understand why. My…view on you has changed quite a bi- no, a lot, actually. I know my wife definitely approves of this, and my view on you has changed a lot.”

“And…?”, Anakin raised an eyebrow. “What are you trying to tell me here?”

“Well, before I jump into any…conclusions, I think you should know what you’re getting yourself into if you two do end up getting married: You’ll have to hang up your gloves and retire from your racing career. You’ll have to go through a fair amount of formal etiquette training. You’ll essentially give up almost everything to be married to a royal like my daughter. You’ll be making a promise to serve Naboo. Do you get what I’m saying here, Anakin?”

Anakin nodded, “Yes, I do, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Ruwee sighed before nodding and smiling slightly, “Very well.”

“I-is tha-at a…?”, Anakin stuttered.

“Yes, I suppose you’ll have my blessing, Anakin,” his smile widened.

Anakin smiled softly, “Thank you.”

Ruwee chuckled, “The last thing now is to ask her.”

Anakin chuckled as well before making his way out of the room.

“I can’t believe it,” he said to himself before grinning.

____________________

**_Back to the present_ **

“Your Majesty?”, Rex called.

“Yes, Rex?”, Padmé looked at him, turning away from her cellphone.

“There’s an emergency meeting taking place right now, and they need you on it. It’d be the handmaidens calling you, but they’ve been dragged to the meeting as well,” he explained. “Come with me, please.”

Padmé stopped using her phone and began following Rex, who seemed to be in a rush. It was quite obvious this was an emergency.

“What’s this meeting about Rex?”, she asked.

“Can’t exactly explain to you right now, just follow me, Your Majesty.”

“O-okay.”

There was a distinct lack of people. Sure, there were people still working here and there, but it wasn’t as much as she usually saw. That only made her think that this really was an emergency. Rex soon led her to the meeting room she’d usually show up in. The lights were off, and when Padmé got inside, Rex closed the door and moved off to the side. Padmé could barely see, but she decided to walk forward.

The lights then opened to reveal her handmaidens, her bodyguards, the twins, a few close friends, and more standing by the very side looking at her. In the middle of it all was the meeting room table, and there was a man sitting on the swivel chair next to it. In classic villain-like fashion, the chair spun around to reveal Anakin sat there wearing formal clothing and with an obvious smirk on his face.

Anakin got up and went to hug Padmé.

“Ani! I haven’t seen you today. W-what’s all this about?”, she asked. Anakin ignored the question and went out of the hug. He then got down on one knee, and Padmé gasped.

“Oh, my God…”, Padmé said before covering her smile with her hands. Her eyes got a bit teary as Anakin pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a small yet intricately detailed silver ring with a small ruby to top it off.

“Padmé Amidala Naberrie, when I first saw you at that party around eight years ago, I was instantly in love with you, and you don’t even understand how lucky I felt when I learned you felt the same. Fate wasn’t kind to us on the day I was kicked out from the palace, and perhaps I’ve moved on, but the stars did some major realigning to get the two of us back together. I have loved you for so many years, and I will keep on doing that, and I am more than willing to be your consort and more than willing to give everything else away just to be with you, so Padmé Amidala Naberrie, will you…marry me?”

“YES!”, she exclaimed immediately after Anakin had said the last word. “Yes! I want to marry you, Ani. I want to marry you.”

Anakin beamed up at her before getting back up and sliding the ring neatly onto her ring finger. Everyone watching began clapping.

“I think I should’ve taken the training before this, but eh, I have a lot of time,” he whispered into her ear. Padmé giggled before kissing him passionately. Anakin sighed into the kiss. When they split up, their foreheads were now against each other.

“I love you, I love you,” Padmé said, her face full of happy tears.

“I love you, too,” he replied. When the two split apart, Padmé looked to all the people who have been watching.

“They all played a part in this?”, Padmé asked.

“Mostly your handmaidens. I asked them to see if they could get this day free for you without any meetings, so I could propose. The bodyguards were the one who made sure nobody would try to steal your attention when Rex called for you for the ‘emergency meeting,’ and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were moral support,” Anakin explained.

Padmé raised an eyebrow, still beaming at him, “I didn’t know you needed moral support to get over your nervousness.”

Anakin chuckled, “In fairness, it’s not every day that you have to propose to a queen.”

“And, this queen is now your fiancée,” she added.

“My one and only.”

“My one and only,” she repeated.

____________________

“I’ve sent my request to the Parliament to authorize you to become King Consort, so the Parliament will decide your fate,” Padmé told Anakin.

“I mean, I don’t mind if it’s Prince Consort or King Consort…as long as I’m with you.”

Padmé smirked, “Aren’t you the one who said that becoming Prince Consort would make you look like arm candy?”

“Eh, maybe I was overestimating how many people would look at me that way.”

“Still, I would love to see you become King Consort, and we would become almost-equals.”

“Yeah, indeed.”

“I think you’d do very well as King Consort.”

“Wouldn’t I simply rot in meetings?”

“No, not really, you could spend your time writing up programs, and, I don’t know, be a humanitarian or something or just take care of the kids.”

“Right, Ahsoka could use a job.”

“Indeed, she will lose her job to you retiring,” Anakin chuckled.

“I suppose I’ll then have to find her a new one.”

“She would be quite annoyed if you don’t.”

“Since I will marry you, I’ll also have to make sure Ahsoka gets a tour of Theed and gets a place to live in the palace.”

“Why?”

“It’s our conditions for her to help me, and as much as it seemed like a joke, I feel like Ahsoka would be pretty annoyed if I didn’t fulfill it.”

“I think the best way would be to find her a job, so she has an excuse to reside here.”

“Good point, and I do already have some ideas.”

“When do you think will the whole world know about our engagement?”

“I hope it’s after I hang up my gloves and retire, which I will be doing so very soon.”

Padmé sighed, “I will miss you as a racing driver though.”

“I know, I’ll miss racing, too.”


	22. Chapter 22

**_A year later…_ **

It was time. Anakin was looking at a mirror, seeing him wearing the kingliest of outfits. He had to admit that he looked rather dashing, but good looks weren’t the only thing that he should have in abundance today, something else he needed in abundance was confidence and courage. After all, he didn’t want to faint during his very coronation in front of so many people and in front of his very own wife. Part of him regretted actually asking to be King Consort, but surely, it can’t be that bad, right? After all, he had gone through much worse to save his queen.

“Pa, I’m nervous,” he whined.

“Oh, Anakin, you’ll do fine. Besides, the more you feel like you’ll fail, the more likely you are to do so,” Qui-Gon said.

“Your dad’s right, Ani,” Shmi said from behind the two.

“I know, I know, alright,” Anakin conceded. “Formal etiquette trainings did **not** prepare me for coronations.”

“That’s because it’s not everyday the queen’s husband gets a coronation,” Qui-Gon pointed out as he tidied his son’s hair. “They’d end up as Prince Consort almost all the time.”

“Yeah, that’s a good point.”

“You’ll do great, Ani, I’m sure you will,” Shmi smiled at him. “You’ve got a lot of people behind you. It’s not just me and your dad. I mean, you have Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Padmé, all of them, Ani. Besides, it can’t be that hard."

“I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,” Anakin repeated to himself. “Also, for future reference, it’ll be harder than you think, ma.”

____________________

Anakin was talking with Obi-Wan now. It was almost time for the coronation.

“Well, Anakin, are you ready?”, Obi-Wan asked.

“Doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice,” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“You really don’t.”

“I brought this unto myself,” Anakin sighed.

“How about I let you hear some good news to get you in a good mood?”

“Yeah?”

“I have a _thing_ with Duchess Satine now.”

Anakin groaned, “Obi-Wan, I knew that you two were in love for a very long time now.”

“Perhaps it’s not news, but it is good,” Obi-Wan smirked.

Just as the two finished their quick chat, a woman walked up to them with a long dress filled with diamonds and other sorts of jewelry, it was Padmé, who was being escorted by numerous handmaidens. She was absolutely stunning, and Anakin’s admittedly stunning outfit of his own was overshadowed by hers.

“Your Majesty,” Obi-Wan greeted, and Anakin repeated his greeting.

“Mr. Kenobi, King Anakin.”

“I’m not exactly a _king_ yet,” Anakin pointed out.

“Oh, but you’ll always be my king,” Anakin blushed.

“You look absolutely stunning, my love.”

“I could say the same for you,” she examined his outfit. “Well, we can’t exactly keep everyone else waiting, can we? We have a coronation to attend.”

____________________

Anakin was walking in front of a large crowd now, but he wasn’t facing them, he was instead facing and walking towards Padmé who was sat on one of two thrones. One of the thrones was large and decorated with simple yet pleasing details whereas the other was smaller and decorated with intricate details. Padmé was sat on the smaller one whereas the other had a crown placed on it, definitely meant for him. When he stopped in front of the thrones, he knelt.

This certainly wasn’t like how it went in the dream.

Padmé stood up and took the crown on the large throne before making his way in front of him. When she stopped in front of him, it was his cue.

“O, Naboo, I am here. What do you ask of me?”, his voice more solemn than he ever thought could be.

“We ask of you to take this crown and be the King of this land, standing alongside your wife, the Queen. Will you accept?”, her voice just as solemn as his.

“O, Naboo, I will.”

“Will you guide others with the strengths bestowed upon you, facing strife and ordeals with your heart of courage, and facing peace and prosperity with your heart of kindness?”

“O, Naboo, I will.”

“Will you guide your sovereign, the Queen? Will you help her make all the right decisions in governing the land and be with her in times of struggles and otherwise? Will you stand alongside her against all that shall come forth?”

“O, Naboo, I will.”

“Will you lead with a merciful heart, helping all those in need?”

“O, Naboo, I will.”

“Will you enforce the law, bringing justice upon the land?”

“O, Naboo, I will.”

“Will you pledge your loyalty to Naboo and its people, putting it above all else?”

“O, Naboo, I will.”

“Then,” Padmé placed the crown atop his head. “you have knelt as Anakin Skywalker, and now, you may rise as Anakin Naberrie, King of Naboo. Long live the king.”

“LONG LIVE THE KING!”, the audience sounded off. Anakin stood up and took her hand to kiss her knuckles. Padmé then gracefully made her way back to her throne as Anakin turned around to face the audience.

“I would like to thank all of you today for attending, and I would like all of you to know that I will do all I may to fulfill the promises and pledges that I made and, if I may, I would also like to ask for all of your guidance and support as I take on this role, thank you, all,” a steady applause came from the audience as Anakin took a seat on his own throne next to Padmé who was giving him a small smile before he sat down.

____________________

“Well, I’m glad that’s over,” Anakin sighed in relief as Padmé walked up next to him.

“Not going to lie, I’m glad that’s over, too.”

“You know, I’m still a bit surprised you ended up giving the crown. I mean, I thought it would’ve been your father or something, not that I didn’t like it,” he said as he drank from his glass full of wine. “It felt a bit odd, though.”

“Am I allowed to use the excuse that crowning a King Consort has never been done before in Naboo?”

“I wouldn’t allow it, but I guess I could make an exception for my lovely, lovely wife,” Padmé giggled, blushing ever so slightly.

“Well, that’s lucky for me, I suppose.”

“I’m curious: What can I do as King Consort? I haven’t got the gist,” Anakin asked.

“It depends, really. I suppose you could deal with the diplomatic issues or, like I said before, be a humanitarian or something,” she answered. “Either way, you’ll definitely have a good amount of things you can do as King Consort.”

“I’m also quite curious as to why you haven’t drunk this evening,” his statement fell to deaf ears.

“Hm? Again?”

“Why didn’t you drink this evening?”, he asked. “You never not drink in a party, angel.”

Padmé sheepishly smiled at him before placing her hands on her belly, and Anakin’s jaw dropped.

“W-what, r-really?”, a flabbergasted Anakin was in clear disbelief.

“I found out about it just over a week ago. I hope you don’t mind me keeping it from you.”

“No, no, angel, it’s alright. I love you so much,” he said before kissing her. “I can’t believe it.”

“Do you think Luke and Leia will love him, too?”

“I think they’ll love _her_ , too.”

“Him.”

“Her.”

“Him.”

“Her.”

“Him.”

“Well, whatever gender they are, we’ll certainly love them so much.”

“Indeed,” she agreed.

“We should probably argue over how much babies you’ll end up giving birth to instead.”

“So, like single or twins?”

“Yes.”

“What if it’s triplets?”

“Then, neither of us win.”

“Well, I’m gonna choose the wise choice and go for a single baby.”

“Well, I guess that means I’m going to go for twins,” Anakin said. “I wish you luck.”

____________________

**_Five months later…_ **

Anakin smiled smugly at Padmé, “Well, I suppose it’s time to pay up, sweetheart.”


	23. Epilogue

“You know, I have to give it to the two, they really planned this wedding well,” Anakin admitted.

“I think Satine did much more work than Obi-Wan,” Padmé said. “She was always an active type of person.”

“Hey, now, don’t do my old man like that,” she chuckled.

“Speaking of the two, where on earth are they?”, she took a glance around the room. “I don’t think they’re exactly busy consummating their marriage right now.”

“There they are,” Anakin pointed to Obi-Wan and Satine who seemed to be walking towards them. “You were right about them not out consummating their marriage.”

“Hello, there,” Obi-Wan greeted with a smug smile.

“Well, if it isn’t the new Duke of Mandalore and his lovely bride,” Anakin smirked at him. “How are you two?”

“Lovely,” Obi-Wan said before drinking a bit from his glass.

“This is a lovely wedding,” Padmé admitted.

“Thank you,” Satine smiled. “I did a lot of the work, actually.”

“I told you so,” Padmé whispered to Anakin as Obi-Wan nudged Satine.

“Hey, uh, Obi-Wan, have you seen Ahsoka anywhere? I remember she attended,” Anakin asked, and Obi-Wan pointed to Ahsoka stood by the far end of the area talking to Rex.

“Hey, Ahsoka, Rex,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Ahsoka replied.

“Your Majesty,” Rex greeted back before excusing himself to head to the restroom.

“Well, Ahsoka, how’ve you been?”, Anakin said.

“Oh, you know, busy running my charity organization.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow, “You do realize I was the one who drafted and planned the organization, and Shmi’s the one in charge.”

“Still.”

“Yeah, alright,” Anakin conceded. “I guess you’re right. I mean, you’re still running most of it, I guess.”

“Exactly,” she agreed. “Where are the _Royal Highnesses?”_

Anakin nearly snorted at how awkward it sounded, “Luke and Leia are talking to each other, I think. Hayden and Natalie are, well, asleep.” He had every right to call Ahsoka out for not having ‘manners’ but decided otherwise. “They’re sound sleepers.”

“I can tell,” Ahsoka shot a glance towards the two sleeping babies. “They take it from you if you ask me.”

He sneered, “I don’t think so. They take it from my wife.”

“No, she doesn’t exactly sleep long.”

“She does when she can.”

“She can’t most of the time,” she pointed out.

“Sometimes, she can, though.”

“Okay, whatever.”

____________________

“I have something you should see,” Padmé told Anakin as they walked through the halls full of portraits of royals.

“What is it?”, Anakin asked. Padmé simply smiled as they kept walking. Eventually, Padmé stopped in front of a painting with a clear smirk.

Anakin gasped, “I thought it’d never come.”

It was a painting of Anakin wearing his clothing from the coronation, and underneath it was a plaque with his name and years of service.

_King Anakin of Naboo_

_November 13, 2021 – Present_

“I can’t believe it took so long,” Anakin said. “I wasn’t expecting to have to wait this long, but it’s here now.”

“Actually, it’s been done for a while, I just wanted it to come with a second one.”

“A second one?”, Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“Come with me,” Padmé walked back to their room, which they hadn’t been to ever since leaving it to eat breakfast.

When they got back, there was a painting of Anakin celebrating his maiden F1 win in Bahrain so many years ago. Anakin couldn’t help but smile, especially knowing Padmé most likely paid for it.

“I…love it,” he said as he examined the painting.

“Lovely, isn’t it?”

“Just like you,” Anakin smirked.

“Don’t be a sap, Ani.”

He snorted and laughed, “As if you aren’t a sap sometimes.”

“Good point,” she conceded.

____________________

Two years after Anakin’s coronation, and the two of them found the time to attend the Naboo Grand Prix. Padmé admittedly wanted to go but never had it as a top priority, but attending the Grand Prix was very much a priority for Anakin. Luke and Leia were interested in going with them, and Anakin was glad they enjoyed the race. Padmé would’ve presented the 1st place trophy if Anakin weren’t a former F1 driver with a history in the sport. Anakin would present the winners’ trophy, and Padmé would present the constructors’ trophy.

“Well, looks like I’m seeing Lewis again,” Anakin said as he saw Lewis cross the line to win the race.

Padmé giggled, “You’re glad he doesn’t hate you.”

“I think he might. He asked me once if I really was dating you, and I said I wasn’t.”

“Oh, come on, Ani, I’m sure he’s forgotten about it already.”

“You never know, angel. He may or may not have forgotten about it.”

“Let’s hope he did then.”

Anakin and Padmé went up to the podium as the drivers were being called out now. Padmé then went out as she was called to present the trophy. She picked up the trophy and handed it to the representing Mercedes worker. They shook hands before Padmé went back beside Anakin, and it was Anakin’s turn now as he was called to the podium. The applause was loud as he came on, clearly louder than the applause for Padmé’s appearance.

He walked up to Lewis and handed him the winners’ trophy. The two shook hands before Lewis went closer to him to say something.

“So, you were dating her,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you ask me, I'm quite happy with how this turned out. Also, here are a few notes:  
> \- I was actually planning on having an Obitine arc, but I feared it would steer way off the main plot.  
> \- If the Obitine arc did come around, Maul would've shown up.   
> \- There may or may not be a sequel to this. After all, Palpy did survive ;)
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
